SHE IS STILL IN MY HEART
by Luckyb1234
Summary: EDDIE AND LOREN MEET WHEN THEY WERE LITTLE
1. Chapter 1

Nora took her two-year-old daughter to the park to get her out off the house for a while. Loren was happy she was out of the house and now she play on the swing.

The moment they got to the park, Loren ran to the swing and tried to climb, but she couldn't reach it. Nora helped up and started pushing her slowly.

Higher mummy, higher Loren said excitedly and her mom did as she was told. Five minutes later, Loren got off the swing and went to the slide. Weeee, Loren screamed while coming down the slide. It is fun mummy.

Good, go have fun I will be here watching you. Nora sat on a bench closer to the slide to keep an eye on her daughter.

Katy Duran also brought her five years old son Eddie to the same park. Eddie was plying with his friend Ian. Katy noticed Nora watching Loren's every movements.

Is that your daughter over there? Nora jumped a little because she did not hear anybody walked towards her because all her attention was on Loren.

Nora turned her heard towards the voice only for her to see the one and only Katy Duran standing just inches behind her. She tried to hide her excitement. Nora smiling, yes she is.

Katy extending her hand towards Nora for a handshake. Sorry I am Ka…. I know who you are, Katy Duran, wife of Max Duran. What are you doing on a public park in the valley, are you not aware that the paparazzi would follow or see you here?

I got that under control, I brought my son and his friend here to play, and they are right over there. The one in red is Eddie and the one in black is Eddie's friend Ian. We come here any time we are not on tour. He don't get all these when we are on tour.

I agree with you, how can he play like what he is doing now on the bus?

Eddie and Ian were playing with a football that they threw to each other back and fro. Eddie was about to throw the ball back to Ian when he saw Loren fell. He immediately threw the ball down and run to help Loren.

Are you ok? Did you get hurt? Eddie asked her. No I got awee. Loren answered; I want to go to my mummy.

Where is your mom? Asked Eddie. Over there. I will take you to her ok? No, I don't talk or go anywhere with strangers. You already talk to me, ok my name is Eddie and what is your name? Loren. Ok Loren, let me take you to your mom to clean your boo-boo for you. Ok, Eddie lifted her and carried her to where Nora and Katy are sitting engaged in a conversation. Nora saw Eddie carrying Loren and she immediately got up.

What happened? She fell from the money bars and she awe. Nora saw that Loren had a scratch on her left knee and right elbow. She took the first aid kit from her bag and cleaned the surface of Loren's wounds and put bandage on it.

Is she gonna be ok? A worred Eddie asked. Yes Eddie she is gonna be ok, it is just a scratch and it will heal in three days. Thank you for looking up for her.

Can she go back and play? I will watch her. Yes Eddie, you go and play with her. Eddie looked at Loren and asked, do you wonna play with me, now that you know my name and your mom says yes. Yes Eddie, lets go.

Eddie got hold of Loren's hand and they walked hand in hand back to the playing ground. Where did you go Eddie, I was looking for you. Ian this is Loren and she is going to play with us. We cannot play with her, she is a girl, and girls don't play football.

Then we have played some games that girls her age play. Why? I don't want to play with a little girl, ok then find someone to play with; I am going to play with her. Ian gave up and they all played together. They went on the slide, swing, seesaw and hide and sake.

Nora called Loren that it was time for them to go home and Eddie brought her. When they were about to leave Loren asked her mom.

Mom, can Eddie come to my birthday party? Only if it is ok with Katy. Eddied looked at his mom, can I Ma, please, please, pleeeease. Yes you can.

Nora, when and where is the party going to take place. It's this Saturday at 2pm in my house; oh let me write the address and the telephone number for you in case you get lost then you can call. Nora took out a sticky note pad and wrote down the address and the phone number and gave it to Katy. Nice meeting you Katy and you too Eddie, hope to see you again and then Nora took Loren's hand and they left.

Katy saw Loren ran back a few minutes later and went straight to Eddie and gave him a big bear hug, which made Katy smile. She said she for got to give Eddie a hug. I can see that. After that they left, Katy and the boys and left 30 minutes later.

Loren was running around the house while Nora prepares diner when the door bell rung. Nora went to get it and found a salesman standing there. Hi how may I help?

Good evening mam, my name is Jack and I am a salesman. I am here to introduce our newest carpet cleaner it is very convince and effective. Emm now is not a good time because I am preparing diner so can you come back another time? Mam, I understand that you are a busy woman, but I have a good ideal too, when you buy the vacuum, we would spend two weeks teaching you how to use your new vacuum and I will personally come and teach you.

Nora noticed that the man kept his eyes on Loren while talking and she pulled Loren towards her and hold her firmly.

Thank you Jack, but I don't think I would be able to buy anything now, so please come back another time.

Mam, this is a good deal and it comes with 30 days money back and lifetime warranty.

I don't make decisions alone in this house and my hus….. They were interrupted by Trent.

What is going on here? Hey TT (TT is the short form of Trent Tate) Loren left her mom and run to her dad and Trent lifted her up and gave her a kiss on her cheek and kissed Nora on the lip.

Daddy, I found a friend today at the park. That is great, princess, can you go and help mom while I talk to the man here? His name is Jack. How do you know? He said it himself. You got a smart one there.

Thank you and what can I do for you? Jack explained everything to Trent and Trent told him to come back in three weeks.

While they were eating, Trent said, honey what do you think about the vacuum? I don't think I need one and also he is creepy. Why is he creepy, he is trying to make a living here. Salesmen get paid on commission bases.

TT, are you trying to tell me I am not cleaning the house well enough? I mopped the floor and cleaned the bathroom every night before I go to bed.

No, babe, please don't get me wrong, I was only thinking maybe if that vacuum works, then you would have extra time to go the SPA and relax. If you put it that way then I cant refuse.

Lo, who is the new friend you said you made today? His name is Eddie and he is coming to my birthday party, Loren replied excitedly.

Oh so you make friends with a he, Trent said with a disappointment face. TT you don't seem thrill about Loren's found new friend.

I wasn't expecting her to make friends with the opposite sex now. Wow TT, she is only two and you already afraid. It is not like she is going to start doing it pretty soon; please you have to wait for at least 19 to 20 more years.

I just don't want her to make friends with bad people or any boy near my baby. TT he is not any other boy, he is the son of Max and Katy Duran.

Trent nearly chocked on his broccoli. What? The international duo rock stars Max and Katy and they allowed their son to play with Loren. Yes and he is coming to Loren's party.

The next day at breakfast in the Duran's house Max told Katy and Eddie about the meeting he went a day before.

We are starting our tour in a month. Eddie looked at his dad with a sad face. Son why the sad face, I thought you like going on tour with us.

Eddie signed, I love to go on tour with you, but he signed again, never mind. Son what is it?

It is like am going to miss Loren. How is Loren? She is my friend. I thought Ian is your friend. Yes Ian is my male friend and Loren is my female friend.

Katy just gave Max a look. Oh I see do you like her that much? Yes can we take her with us? No Eddie I don't think her parents would allow us to take her with us for six months.

Ma please, Max I think our son just had his first crush. No Ma, I just like her. Can you ask her parents if they could allow us to take her with us?

Eddie, we cannot take her with us besides she is only two. No mom, She is going to be three in four days. I don't think it is a good idea, but I will try and talk them if could like to come for maybe two or three days with us. Thanks mom Eddie said happily.

What do you want me to buy for Loren, I don't know mom, and I think anything is ok.

After breakfast, Eddie went to his room to watch TV while waiting for his home schoolteacher and saw what he wants for Loren. He took a pencil and a paper and drew it and went downstairs looking for his mom only to be told that his mom went out because of emergency at MK that needs her immediate attention.

He gave the drawing to his dad. Pops can you buy that for me, that is what I want for Loren and I want to give to her on her birthday so can you let them bring it before Saturdays. Eddie, this needs to be made on order and it would take more than two weeks. Please pops, do your magic. Oh now you sound like your mom. I will try.

**THIS IS SOMETHING NEW I AM TRYING MY HANDS ON HOPE YOU LIKE.**


	2. Chapter 2 EDDIE'S GIFT

**Eddie **thank his dad, gave him a hug and run back to his room. That even, when Eddie, Ian and Katy arrived at the park, Eddie scanned the park looking for Loren, but she was nowhere to be found. Eddie became worried thinking Loren will not show up. Even though he was playing with Ian and the other kids, but he would look around hopping to see Loren running towards him.

Eddie went to his mom and asked, Ma, do you think Loren will come today? Katy doesn't know why Eddie is so interested in little Loren, but she doesn't wants to say anything to hurt her son so she said something positive. I think she will come because she likes playing with you.

Nora and Loren finally showed up thirty minutes later and Loren immediately ran towards Eddie, Eddie also saw her and he ran to her and lifted her up. Loren, you finally came, said Eddie. Yeah, mom took me shopping, I miss you Eddie. And I miss you too Loren.

Eddie took Loren to where Nora and Katy were sitting and looked at Nora questionably. Nora looked at Eddie and asked, Eddie, is something wrong? Eddie shook his heard and said, can she be my little sister? Both Katy and Nora were shocked about Eddie's question and Nora looked from Eddie to Katy and then to Loren whose arm is around Eddie's neck because Eddie was carrying her on his side. Yes Eddie, she can be your little sister and know you would be a very good big brother to her.

Eddie smiled and kissed Loren on the cheek and said, let's go and play little sis, I will protect you and made you happy. Loren giggled and both Katy and Nora laugh. Eddie took Loren with him and went back to the playing ground. Then Nora turned to face Katy.

I think someone is ready to be a big brother. Katy replied saying, and he just got sister right? Nora smiled and shook her yes. Katy, I know but don't you think it would nice to have another Duran? I think Eddie feels lonely at time from what I just witness. He also said he was going to protect Loren, that what big brothers does and I think now is the good because he could help.

Nora, not that I don't want a big family, but it is hard to raise a child on bus and while we are on a tour. I really want another child, but do that. We tour six months and sometimes come home for only two to three months and we have to go again because our funs and the label.

But you can sometimes say no to the label, cant you? Yes I can, but our funs want more. I know I can't get enough of your songs. Katy being surprise, are you a fun? Yes I am, where are you surprise? I wasn't thinking you were a fun because our funs go crazy when they see Max or me. I had to hide my fun girl when I was because I don't want you to think I was crazy. They both laughed out loud.

We misunderstood Eddie's sadden interest in Loren, but now I know why. Nora looked at Katy strangely and said, why? We found out this morning that we are going on a tour in a month and Eddie wants us to take Loren with us. Both Max and myself thought he had a crush on Loren but now I know why he cares about Loren.

Any way, would you and Loren want to come and spend some time with us while we are on tour, I think it would make both Eddie and Loren happy, and me too because sometimes I need a girlfriend to talk and shop with. Hope that is not too much.

Are you kidding me? I love to do that. We are going to do that. Nora, don't you think you have to discuss it with your husband before? Oh, don't worry Katy about that, T.T would love it too. He can come along too if he wants. I will tell him as soon as he got home today, but just let us know when you want us to come. I will and don't worry about the traveling expenses because I will cover it. Nora smile and hug Katy, we can afford that and I appreciate you seeing me as a friend.

On the playing ground, Eddie, you brought the little girl again? I don't want to play with her today Ian said. Why can't you play with her? Eddie asked. Eddie she a girl and boys don't play with girls. And how told you that? Loren is going to play with, and not only today, anytime she wants to play with us.

Eddie I want to go on the swing Loren said, Eddie puts her on the swing and started pushing her for a while and got down and ran to the slide while went and played with Ian, but kept his eyes on Loren most of the time.

Eddie, why are you not concentrating, you kept looking at that little girl. That little girl have name, her is Loren and she is my little sister. You are funny, she is not your sister, and you just met her yesterday. Yes she is, said Eddie. No she isn't, replied Ian, they kept on saying yes she is and no she isn't for a while then Eddie said, if she isn't then let's go and ask my mom. As inquisitive as Ian was, agreed and went with Eddie to ask Katy about the sister and brother thing.

Ian asked Katy, Mrs. Duran, is Loren Eddie's sister? Katy looked at Ian questionably, why this question Ian. Because kept on looking at wherever Loren goes and not playing with me as we used to do everyday and when I asked him why, he said Loren is his little sister and he had to watch her.

Nora said, yes she is his little sister, but Ian was confused because he and Eddie has been friends as long as he can remember and he never saw Loren with eddied before. Katy said to Ian, I can see you are confused about what is going on here, yes Loren is Eddie's sister from different mom, you will understand it when you grew up.

So, why did Eddie understands and I don't? Ian looked from Katy to Nora for more explanation, but none of the two grown ups are ready to give him the answer he wants.

Nora looked at Eddie and said, Eddie, I know you love your little sister and you don't want anything to happen to her, but you have to enjoy the park too, play with Ian and have fun, your mom and I are watching you kids so nothing will happen to Loren ok. Are you sure she wont fell again if I don't watch her? Eddie she will be ok and I promise I would keep my eyes on her.

You promise? Nora shook her heard yes to Eddie and Eddie said pinky swears and Nora extended her pinky and said pinky swear. Eddie became happen and took the ball from Ian and started running back to the field with Ian following him.

The following few days went by smoothly and anytime they go to the park, Eddie made sure Loren was safe.

Finally Saturday came, the day for Loren's birthday party, Eddie was so happy about the gift his dad order or him to be given to Loren. It was beautiful, but max did not understand why Eddie wanted two of those.

At breakfast in the Duran's Max wanted to know why Eddie needed two of the present he wanted to give to Loren. Son, why did you want two gifts for Loren? Max asked. Because she is my little sister and I wanted her to them.

But Eddie apart from what you made me buy for Loren, you made your dad buy another present? Asked Katy. Mom, what you bought for her, she will grow out of it, but what pops got for her it can be use and treasured forever.

What did he make you to buy for her anyway? Katy asked. Two set of - Eddie cut off Max, please pops, please don't tell her, I want it to be a surprise.

Eddie, I am not the one you are going to give that present to, why do you want to keep it secret from me? Katy said inquisitively. My question is still not answered Max said.

You both need to have some patience, you will see it when I give it to her and I promise to give it to her in your presence. Eddie said while pouring maple syrup on his pancake. Max and Katy both shook their heads and started eating.

After breakfast Eddie went and took shower and got ready to go to Loren's house. He came downstairs only to see his parents relaxing in the couch enjoying each other.

Ma, pops, you are not dressed, I don't wonna be late at the party, Loren wants me to come. Son, we have more time to get ready, it is only 10 in the morning and the party wont starts till 2 pm.

So what do I have to do now, can the driver take me there and you come later? Eddie asked his parent. No, Eddie, we will all go together as a family, his mom said. Ma but Loren is also a family. What did he just said? Am I missing something here? Asked Max.

Oh, Eddie wanted a sister and he asked Nora if Loren could be his sister. And what did Nora said? Max asked. She said she would love that so Eddie sees Loren as his little sister and not what we thought. He has been such a big brother to Loren ever since.

Max and Katy started getting ready around 12 noon because Eddie was presurelizing them. Son, is Ian coming with us? Are we suppose to pick him up or his parents are bring him here? Max called from his room a few doors away from Eddie's.

No pops, his family went to New York to visit his brother who is in college. I thought his dad told you and mom that they would come back on Tuesday.

Yeah, I forgot, honey are you ready, your son is standing by his door taping his feet, and looking at his watch every second. Eddie have patience Loren is not going nowhere and it is only half past 2, Oh my God, were are already late and my hair is not even done, Eddie sweetie heart, I am sorry please give me 10 more minutes Katy said.

Eddie just kept quiet and went downstairs and waited for his parents in the car very angry. When finally his parents made it to the care 20 minutes later, he just looked outside the window not wanting to say anything to them

Eddie, I am sorry we are late to Loren's party but I will made it up to you, said Katy. Eddie refused to answer and kept taping the glass window with his fingernails. Honey, he would be ok when we get there.

Loren was dressed in a beautiful pink dress, the belt attached to the dress neatly tie behind her. Her natural beautiful curly hair was pushed behind with the tiara on her head. She a white shoes with pink flowers around the top and the belt that fasted the shoe in place.

The Durans got there thirty minutes and it wasn't obvious that Loren too was worried that Eddie was not coming. The moment Loren saw Eddie, she ran to him and jumped on him, Eddie quickly lifted her up and Loren said, you made it, I thought you were not coming.

I wont do that to my little sister. Happy birthday Loren, Eddie said. Thank you answered Loren; I got something for you here. Eddie gave the present that his mom bought for Loren. The gift was so hug that Loren couldn't hold it so Eddie helped her carry it inside. Nora saw them and came over. Welcome to our humble home, she extended her hand towards Max, I am Nora, and I am Max. I know who you are, please come in, we are having the barbeque is at back yard. Everyone is there but I don't think it is a good idea because some parents are here and I don't want them to disturb you, so if you want we can stay inside.

Katy said, No that is ok; we some times need to mingle a bit. Loren ran inside with Eddie following her. Mom, mom, Eddie got me a princess car but it's not driving. Everyone turned to look at a sad Loren.

Loren started to cry and Eddie immediately lifted her up and said, don't cry Loren it will drive as soon as it is fully charged, you only need to wait for 6 hours.

You are charging it? Eddie, who assembled it for her? Katy asked. Loren answered, Jason's dad it and he she I cant drive it now.

You must be the famous Loren; Max said while giving Loren a pinch on the cheek. I heard a lot about you. Loren just puts her head on Eddie's shoulder and giggled.

Nora excused herself to go get Trent. Minutes later Nora returned Trent and introduced him to Max, Katy and Eddie. Everybody ate, danced and had fun. The kids play in the bouncy house. When most of the kids were gone, Eddie and Loren came inside and sat in the couch all exhausted.

Eddie took the present that Max bought for him and said, Loren I have another gift for you. Katy heard it and drew the attention of Max, Trent and Nora to look.

Eddie took out the gold necklace and put it round Loren's neck and asked, do you like it? Looked at him and nodded. The necklace had a heart pendent and Eddie brought out the second necklace and said this is the key to open it and I am going to have the key so anytime we want to open it, we do it together.

Eddie opened the heard pendent with the key and their parents came closer to see what is in it. It was only the initials of both Loren and Eddie. (ED on one side and LT on the other side) this is your initial and this one is mine. Loren promises you will never take it off, Eddie said. Loren stood up hugged Eddie by putting her arm around his neck and said I promise and I love it. She then look at her parents and said. No one takes it off, I promise Eddie so I had to keep my promise. Eddie then puts the other necklace around his neck and said and I will never take mine off.

Their parents were amazed about what just happen. Not only Eddie wanted Loren to be his sister, but also he wanted to be close to her. Loren hold Eddie's hand pull him to follow her. I will show you my room. Loren and Eddie left with their parents following them with their gaze.

While in the room, Loren took her favorite book and told Eddie to read it for her. Loren sat on her bed and asked Eddie to sit beside her. Eddie did what he was told resting his back on the headboard. He started reading and he pulled Loren towards him and Loren puts her head on Eddie while Eddie read to her.

Few minutes later, they both fell asleep. When it was time for Max and Katy to leave, Nora went upstairs to get Eddie only to see Loren sleeping in Eddie's arm. She quickly went downstairs to get Katy.

What is it? Katy asked. Something beautiful for your eyes-only. When Katy entered the room, she was stun; the sight of the two kids was so beautiful. He still wants to protect her even in his sleep, Nora said. Both Nora and Katy took pictures with their phones and Katy went downstairs to get Max to come and pick up sleeping Eddie so they could go home.

Max smiled when saw how protective Eddie was around Loren. He lifted Eddie up quietly so he doesn't wake Loren up.


	3. Chapter 3 Eddie starts dating Chloe

It has been four months since Loren's birthday. Eddie was on tour with his parents and Loren has started school. Nora takes Loren to school in the morning and Trent picked her up after school.

Trent had emergency meeting today and he thought the meeting would end before Loren's school closed. When he looked at his wristwatch, it was four ten in the evening, which means the school was closed ten minutes ago. He quickly excused himself and called Nora and explained what happed that he wasn't able to pick up Loren on time.

Nora stopped everything she was doing and got her car keys and drove on high speed not thinking about the speed limit, the only thing in her mind right now was Loren was the only child left at the school with her teacher and maybe Loren was hungry.

The moment Nora parked her car, she saw Mrs. Colleens, Loren's class teacher coming out of the building.

Hi Mrs. Colleens, Nora greeted. Hello Nora, why are you here? Did Loren leave something here? Mrs. Colleens asked.

No Loren did not left anything, I am here to pick her up, her dad is kinder busy at work. Mrs. Colleens looked at Nora with a confuse face. What do you mean by picking Loren up? Loren was picked up at 3:50 by one of your husband's staff.

Nora stared at Mrs. Colleens like she was crazy. What are you talking about? My husband called me like 10 minutes ago to come and pick Loren up and now you telling me somebody picked her up thirty minutes ago. My husband will not tell anyone to pick Loren up while I am at home.

Please come with me we have to talk to the principal because when the person came, I took him to the office first. They got to the office and Mrs. Colleens explained everything to the Mrs. Greene the principal.

The principal opened a drawer and brought out a file and took a piece of paper from the file. Yes Mrs. Tate, your husband sent someone to pick up Loren and here is the note he the person brought. It reads " **I am not able to pick up Loren today and Nora is also busy. I am sorry for any inconvenience. Thank you, signed Trent**".

Nora became even more confused and worried and called Trent. He did not picked up so she left a message. She called again and still he wasn't picking up.

Please Trent, pick up, damn it, he did not answered, what could I do now? Nora started talking to herself.

The principal asked, why don't you call the office maybe he is still busy and the secretary can go and give the phone to him. Oh and tell the secretary that it is important you speak to him. That moment, Nora's phone began to ring.

Oh it is Trent, and she immediately picked up. Hi honey, who did you sent to pick up Loren? Nora asked. Hm-mm, so where is she because she is not at the school. Nora turned and faced the principal and the teacher. Trent did not send anybody to pick up Loren and he wants me asked you if you forgot what he told you while filling the admission forms that, no one was allowed to pick up Loren except himself and I.

Mrs. Tate, I got a note from your husband and I did what he wanted me to do. Mrs. Colleens, can you please call the police because it seems this is serious.

Nora started crying, no, no, no, no this is happening, please don't tell me my daughter is kidnaped because my house is ten minutes away from here and if Trent really sent someone they would be home before I got here.

At this time, Trent has left the meeting and heading to the school. Nora couldn't take it anymore and she is screaming, yelling and crying uncontrollably. She slides herself to the floor and Mrs. Colleens was trying to claim her down unsuccessfully while the principal was talking to the police.

Trent rushed to his wife who was crying and kneeled besides her. Babe, what is going on? Where is Loren?

The police took the note from the principal and put it on a zip lock. The officer in charge signed the other officers and told them to search the area and the neighborhood. He later called Trent and told him they would need him at station.

When they were about to leave, the principal remembered one more thing that would be helpful. Officer, I don't know if this would help but I just remember one more thing, the man said his name was Jack.

Trent and Nora both screamed, JACK? Yes Jack, do you know him? Trent answered, yes we him, he was the salesman man who sold a vacuum for us some months back and we have not seen him since then.

I no there was something wrong with that man and I told you Trent, I told you. Nora who was still crying said and started hurting Trent. You made him take my baby away from me.

What is she talking about? Asked the police officer. Trent started to explain how Nora thought Jack was wired and she didn't liked the way he looked at Loren. But I thought he just looked at Loren because Loren was cute.

Do you still have the receipt for the vacuum? Asked the officer. Yes I think I had to check.

The police together with Nora and Trent left and went to the Tate house and Trent found the receipt and the police took it.

Meanwhile, jack has taken Loren to Ojai where he comes from. Loren told him she wanted to go to her parents, but Jack told her he was her father and her mom doesn't want her anymore. Loren cried till she fell asleep.

The police assured Trent and Nora that; they would do their best to bring Loren back. They went to where jack worked and they were told that Jack got fired a month ago because he was cleaning people's houses, which was not part of their policy. He was supposed to teach the customers how to use the vacuum by clean a portion of the room to demonstrate how the vacuum can work and also he was using a fake name and when they found out and wanted to head him to the police, he vanished.

They went to his apartment and they were told he moved out three days ago. They did not get any trance. Jack did good job by covering all his tracks.

Katy, Max and Eddie flew back to LA when they heard about Loren's disappearance and even put a reward of a million dollars for anyone who would bring Loren back.

Three years later, Nora seeks for divorce because she thought it was Trent's fault and she couldn't forgive him for letting her disappeared.

Jack whose real name was James McLaughlin was able to brain washed Loren to believe him and now Loren call him daddy. Loren has forgot about her family even Eddie. She still has the necklace.

Eddie on the other hand still remembered Loren because he still has pictures of them together in his room.

It has been 17 years since Loren's disappearance. James took very good care of Loren, treated her like his own child, she was his princess and did everything in his to kept Loren from going to LA with friends. Loren asked James about the key to the heart pendent around her necklace and James lied to her. He told her, her mom took it with because she wanted to keep it safe for her and even told her to use screwdriver to open it.

Loren thought it has a sentimental value so she refused to do that even though she wanted to know what is inside which her dad can't tell her exactly what was inside. And at the back says forever and always.

Loren is now in collage doing nursing, she and Melissa became friends because they were roomies. Loren final years and Mel wanted her to work at LA, but James wanted Loren to work at the small clinic at Ojai.

Loren, anytime we go to LA, you said you would love to live there so why don't you want to work there after school, I can talk to my dad to help you find a good hospital or clinic for you, Mel said.

Mel, I really want to go to LA, but my dad doesn't want me to go. Me looked at Loren with a confused face, what is it with LA that your dad doesn't want you to go there? Lo, you are 20 years and you have to make your decision. Your dad can't marry you, you know that right? So you need to explore before he give you to someone who is 100 years old to marry you.

MEL, be serious, what you are saying is true if your dad could help then talk to him and I would talk to my dad too about it.

Katy and Max wanted Eddie to start dating so they invited him for diner. Eddie, I think it is time you start dating; you are not getting younger anymore. You are 22 years Katy said.

I will when the time comes, besides, I know Loren would come back. Katy became angry, look here Eddie, you are my only child and I don't mind chasing little Eddie around the house so make up your mind now. Who knows if Loren is still alive.

Son you were toddlers and at that age, I don't think you knew anything about love so please listen to your mom and move on with your life and start dating.

Eddie was quiet for sometime and thought about what his parents were saying. I know what you are saying is the truth, but she is still in my heart and I can feel her sometimes. I would start dating.

His parents became happy. Few months later, Tyler one of the actors Eddie met while filming a movie introduced Chloe to him as a good friend and soon, Eddie and Chloe started dating. Eddie took Chloe to his parent and introduced her to them. Both Katy and Max had their doubts but kept. Hoping they were wrong.

Days later Katy visited Eddie at his penthouse. Hey Ma, is everything ok? Should something happen before I could visit my son? Not that Ma, because I just left you and pops at MK and if there was anything, you would tell me there, or you don't want pops to hear about it.

It is nothing about your dad, it is about Chloe, Katy stated. What is it about Chloe? Is she ok? Eddie inquired. Yes Eddie, she is ok, only that, there is something about her that I don't think she is the right one. Ma, there is nothing about her you need to know her.

Katy held her son's face in her hands and looked straight into his eyes. Eddie, I don't want you to get hurt and I can see that Chloe is going to hurt you.

Ma, you have to spend time with her to know her better, you would like her. She is a good person. Katy just looked at her son and she just shook her head.

Eddie, this girl is a gold digger, she is not in love with you, and she is in love with what you could do for her.

Ma, if that was the reason you came here then, I think you could find your way out when you are done. Eddie got up and went to sit on the piano and start playing some random notes.

Eddie, are you throwing me out of your house? Eddie did not answer her. Katy sat there for a few minutes and then got up and left Eddie's penthouse.

Katy tried everything to get alone time with Chloe, but Chloe always had an excuse. It has been a year that Eddie and Chloe started dating. Katy invited both Eddie and Chloe for diner.

After diner, they were siting in the living room drinking when Eddie excused himself to use the bathroom. Katy took that opportunity to talk to Chloe.

Chloe, I was hoping you we could sometimes have some girl time like to go shopping and try to know each other.

Chloe looked at Katy like she was not human. Look here old woman, I am not your class and I don't want to have girl time with you or even go shop with you. What do you think of me? If you think we could be close then think again because when Eddie and get marry, you would not be allowed to come near us so enjoy him now.

Chloe, my son wants me to spend so time with you and that was what I want to do to make him happy. Katy said.

Max come in, Chloe, when are we going to meet your family?

Look who is talking about meeting my family, you two better stay away from Eddie and me otherwise, and I would make him hate you forever.

Oh and we would tell him how you are using him for his fame and money, Katy said angrily.

Oh and who Eddie going to believe? His beloved girlfriend or the two smelly old people he called his parents

You are kidding us right? Max asked.

Oh no, just try me bitches. Today would be the later day you would ever talk to your dear son so make use of it now because after today, I would make sure he doesn't talk to you again. Chloe looked at both Max and Katy from hair to toe.

Katy yelled, you cant do that, you son of a bitc- that was when Eddie was coming to the living room and he only heard what his mom said. Chloe immidiatly start to fake cry.

Babe, you parents said they would do everything to break us up. You know I can't afford to lose you. I can't live without you babe.

Eddie held Chloe to his chest and turned to his parents. I can't believe you doing this to me. First, you put pressure on me to start dating, now I am dating and you are not happy for me.

Eddie, you need to listen to us, that was not what actually happened. She was the one who told us that, she would do everything so that you would not talk to us again. Katy said.

Son, we would not do anything to hurt you, we love you and we want your happiness. This girl here is fake and she is after your money and fame. She doesn't love you; she loves what you give her.

Eddie looked at his parent with disappointment and hate in his eyes. Oh so whom should I believe, those who wants to break my relationship or the person who loves me? I am very disappointed in you two. I am even ashamed to call you as my parents. I don't want to see you or talk to you again. Remember, you lose your son the moment you tried to hurt the love of his life.

Eddie, you don't mean what you just said. We are still your parents and we love you more that you could think about. Please listen to us. Katy said now she could not control the tears anymore and let it fall. Eddie please, she tried to hold Eddie's hand, but he junked it away from his mom.

Now laughing, so now it is her fault, how could you be so cruel to a girl who would be your daughter in law in the near future. Babe, let's go. I am so sorry about everything.

Chloe made a face at Katy and Max and mouthed I TOLD YOU SO to them and they left.

Max held Katy and told her, Eddie would be back and he doesn't mean what he just said. But inside, Max was hurting.


	4. Chapter 4 The cheat

**Thank you all for your review **

Eddie, you don't mean what you just said. We are still your parents and we love you more that you could think about. Please listen to us. Katy said now she could not control the tears anymore and let it fall. Eddie please, she tried to hold Eddie's hand, but he junked it away from his mom.

Now laughing, so now it is her fault, how could you be so cruel to a girl who would be your daughter in law in the near future. Babe, let's go. I am so sorry about everything.

Chloe made a face at Katy and Max and mouthed I TOLD YOU SO to them and they left.

Max held Katy and told her, Eddie would be back and he doesn't mean what he just said. But inside, Max was hurting.

Katy tried all she could to talk to Eddie about what happened between Chloe and her but Eddie wasn't ready to talk to his parents. Katy talked to Jake to talk to Eddie on their behave and Eddie threatened Jake of firing him if Jake ever bring up the issue between his parents and him, that would be the last day Jake was gonna be his manager.

Katy has been stressed out because of what was going and Max suggested that she goes out and have fun with friends. Katy called Nora to go to lunch with her.

They went to Rumor for lunch, while they were waiting for their food, Katy saw Chloe and Tyler coming into Rumor holding hands like their was something going on between them. Chloe did not see Katy.

Isn't that Eddie's girlfriend? Is she cheating on Eddie with that guy? Oh no we need to let them know that we've seen them and we are going to tell Eddie, Nora said.

Nora this is of no use because Eddie doesn't believe us any more. The reason I wanted to have lunch with you were to tell you want is going on in my family right now. Eddie hasn't been talking to me or Max for pass two months and this is killing me.

Katy, both of us don't have to lose our kids. We have to do something about this, no wonder Eddie has stopped visiting me nowadays. Nora got up to go talk to Chloe, but Katy pulled her back to her seat. Look Katy, Eddie is also my son, you never turned your back on me since Loren disappeared and would never turned my back on you either.

Nora got up and went to Tyler and Chloe's table. They were in a make up session that they did not noticed Nora standing there. Nora tapped Chloe's should and Chloe turned around and said how may I help you? My name Nora and very close family friend of the Durans. To my understanding, you are dating Eddie and what I am seeing right now, you are playing him. Nora then turned to Tyler. I thought you introduced her to Eddie and now you are kissing her. Are you two trying to toy with Eddie's heart? Do you people plan this?

Hey woman, what is your business in my love life? Eddie loves me and matter what anybody would say would change his stupid crazy little tiny brain of his, so clear of my face, Chloe said.

Katy came to take Nora back to their table, but the moment Chloe saw her, oh if not the bitch of all bitches. Why am I surprise to see you, so you are now stalking me too? Wait until I told Eddie, Chloe said.

Oh there is no need because he is not talking me or his dad and it was all because of you, thank you Chloe, but let me tell you this, if you think you bent down to look under somebody, someone is also looking at your under. Time would tell when the day comes. I have nothing to tell you, but the day everything would come into light, please don't blame me. I am begging you please; don't come to me for help.

Who would need help from a pathetic, less of human like yourself? Let me tell you useless people, there would not be any time. I would get everything I want from him before he finds out and that would be too late. Then you can have your son back.

Chloe, can you at least not talk to Katy like this? She is still the mother of your boyfriend. Tyler said.

Tyler, are you with me or with them? We are in this together so if you are out, just tell and I can continued from here.

Nora then said, so this is a game to you two, I can't believe Eddie could fell for a fake artificial human being like this one here. Look here young lady; now we know what you are doing, that you are like all the people in LA who robbed famous people with their money and fame, Eddie would here about this.

Yeah I could see you did your homework really well, but who cares? Not me or Eddie. So get out of here before I made him get restraining order on you two.

Eddie would not dare do that to his family, Nora said.

Watch me, Chloe picked up her phone to call Eddie. Please don't do that, we are on our way out, Katy said pulling Nora with her. They got out of Rumor and Nora was ferrous, angry and sad at the same time.

Loren has finished school and was able to convince her dad to go and work at LA. It wasn't easy, but she got what wanted and she started working at Mercy's Hospital (**I made that up because I don't know any hospital in LA)**

She has been working at he ICU as a nurse for six months now and she loved going to work because everyday, there would different story coming into her unit.

Eddie was going to record his last song on the album today so he called Chloe and asked if she could meet him for diner at his place, but Chloe told him she had a photo shoot till late evening but should do everything go over.

Eddie made some calls to surprise Chloe today. Eddie was going to propose to Chloe at diner and he wanted it to be romantic. Everything was going to be perfect even though he was nervous about it. He didn't if Chloe would say yes. He told Ian to look for someone to set up cameras in his place to record every moment of it. He done went into the boot to start recording, he puts his phone in his bag and left it in Jake's office.

Chloe and Tyler just got to Tyler's apartment that was where why Chloe lied to Eddie. They started making out and when Tyler pushed Chloe to the wall, her phone dialed Eddie's number and because Eddie did not have his phone, it wen to the voice message. Everything that they were saying and doing went on the voice massage.

Eddie finished recording and saw that Chloe had call but he wanted to surprise her so he drove straight to Chloe's apartment. When he go there, Chloe was not at home so he went to the where Chloe was supposed to have the photo shoot only to be informed that, Chloe never had a photo shoot.

Mel and Loren went shopping, their last stop was victoria secret, but when they got there, it seems like the things were pushed aside and not a lot of people were in there and more men were there. Staffs were running around as well as cameras everywhere. Mel being Mel asked what was going on in there. They were that, there was commercial being filmed and a photo shoot for the model for the new victoria secret fragrant and lingerie.

All of a sadden one of the directors yelled, is Chloe here yet? Someone answered no and the director got mad, can someone call any agency to find me a model? The assistant replied that, the entire agencies models were booked. The director yelled again, ok am out of here you people should park everything and we could do this another time.

When the director went out, Mel went to the assistant and told him she would help, but she at least ten minutes to talk to someone. The assistant agreed and went out to look for the director but the director has already left. The assistant came back told Mel that the director already left.

Ok everyone listen, I got someone to model so come on let's do this, Mel said. One of the models answered, but Steve left who is going to direct it? I will! Said Mel.

The models started putting on their lingerie and when Loren came out, Mel was shocked. Loren look beautiful and natural about everything they told her to do. Things went great; Mel was able to direct both the photo shoot and the video shoot. Everyone was happy about and Mel gave it to the assistant and she and Loren were about to leave when Chloe ran in.

Am here, I just saw the missed call she said.

The assistant looked at Chloe and said, is it one missed call or twenty of missed call? Honey, we are done, we got someone and she was natural, perfect and nice.

Who would model perfectly then I am? Chloe said.

Mel cut in, my friend here and she is more beautiful then you.

Loren just pulled Mel by the hand and they left.

This time Eddie did not know what to do. He was heading home when Ian called him to meet him at cafe near Jake's office, because it was important.

When Eddie got there, Ian was already waiting for him. Hi mate, Ian said while giving Eddie a bro hug.

Hey man, what is it so important that couldn't wait? Eddie said.

Hey mate, I know you are going to take your big step today and I don't want to meet you at your place. Where is your love anyway? Ian asked.

She told me she was having a photo shoot and when I went there she wasn't there.

Have you try calling her? I did but she did not pick up, but she assured me to come over to my place this evening.

Look mate, I am not trying to hurt you or anything, but we have been friends more like brothers. I don't want you to find out this later and be mad at, so please don't take this in a wrong way. I know-

Eddie cut him off, hey man; just say whatever is in the head and stop going a round in circle with it.

Ok here goes nothing. Ian took out a brown envelop from his bag and gave it to Eddie. Eddie opened it and got furious. Who put you into this? Is that my parent? Eddie got up slammed on the table, let me tell you this Ian, go and tell my parents that when you came, I did not buy and they lost again. Nothing they would do would make me come back to them, only if they accept whom I want to marry. Eddie started to leave, but turned around and said, man I can't believe you would scoop that low to pull that to me.

Mate, no one put me into anything, I saw this with my own eyes and I got pictures to prove it to you. I am not here to destroy your relationship but I hurt when I see you hurt. Remember I was there when Loren incident occurred. And I would there for you no matter what happen. Believe me, this true and I would never do anything to hurt you. If I did then I am sor-

Be sorry for yourself and stay away from Chloe and I. I am done with you and don't even bother to stop by my house to apology because I will not accept it. He left after saying that. At the red light, Eddie took out his phone to listen to the voice message from Chloe.

What he heard wasn't a voice message meant for him or even a voice message at all. It was something he couldn't believe his friend and girlfriend could do to him. He drove straight to Tyler's apartment to talk to him.

Tyler was having fun with a girl he met two days ago so when Eddie knocked at the door he did not want to open it, but Eddie continued to knock and Tyler finally opened the door.

Tyler, how could you sleep with Chloe? I thought we were friends. The lady cleared her throat and Eddie turned to look at who was in the room with them. The lady waved at Eddie and waved back. We would talk about this later, Eddie told Tyler and he left but he did not go home. He went back to Chloe's apartment and wait in his car at the parking lot.

An hour later, he saw Chloe's car coming but he waited in his till he saw both Chloe and Tyler came out of the car and went inside. Thirty minutes later, Eddie went and knocked at the door. There was no answer, he waited for a few minutes thinking Chloe would come and open the door but she didn't so he took the spear key under the flowerpot and opened the door.

He started calling Chloe but she did not answer, Eddie went to the bedroom and what he saw was disturbing.

**Tell me if you like it or not.**


	5. Chapter 5 Eddie met Loren

Eddie couldn't believe what he was seeing. Tyler and Chloe were engaged into sex and they were in their own world that they did not see or heard Eddie coming into the bedroom. Eddie yelled, what the hell is going on here? Chloe, I trusted you, and you Tyler, I don't know what to tell you.

Chloe pushed Tyler away from on top of her and immediately pulled thee covers to cover herself and sat up in bed. Eddie this is not what you think.

Yeah man, this is not what you think, remember in movies even though that is what happened and the people say this is not what you think? The same here so man just let's settle this as grown ups. Tyler said.

This is not I should think? What the hell do you two mean by that? I just witnessed both of you having sex and you said this is not what I should think? You two are really crazy. Eddie replied very angry. Ok I shouldn't think what just happen, and then you telling me what I should think.

Man, it is a long story, Tyler said. Oh I have the whole year to listen to you two, Eddie said pulling a chair to sit on and facing the two lovebirds.

Eddie, he raped me! Chloe stated. Eddie was shocked about what Chloe said. Shut the hell up or I would shut that filthy thing that you call mouth up for you. I heard you calling his name and telling him how much you love him and he good this was, now you are saying he raped you? When did all these started? Eddie asked being calm pulling his phone out as if he was playing on it.

Please Eddie, believe me Tyler came in here an I was just coming out of the shower and he was looking at in a lusting way so told him he shouldn't look at his friends girlfriend that way and asked him to sit in the living and I would right back with him, but instead of him waiting for me in the living room, he came in here and pushed me on the bed and started kissing me. I screamed and begged him to stop but he wouldn't stop.

Are you done lying? When are you going to stop lying? I saw you two getting out of your car, and I called, I saw you looked t your phone and put it back in your bag so please spear me that lying and answer my question. When did you two start dating?

Ed, I would never rape anybody or had sex with anybody without their consent. I did rape her, we have been lovers since we were 13, and we still are. Tyler answered

So why did you introduced her to me and why did you agreed for us to be together? Tyler, you went with me to buy the ring and you know I was going to proposed today. Why today of all days?

Chloe sat back in surprise; Tyler you knew Eddie was going to propose and you did not tell me rather came in here to have sex with me so I wouldn't go to his place? How could you Tyler? Do you know how much energy and time you made me waste? Eddie, please all is not lost, we can still be together. Please Eddie believe me we can still make this work.

So you two played me huh. What was the price? I was stupid to fall for your lies, now I lost my parents, my best friend and those who were close to me. Eddie got up looked at the two disgraced lovers and said, you two disgusted me. I don't want to see you again and Chloe, stay away from me because we are done.

Chloe now crying, please Eddie please, don't do this to me, I still love you. Eddie left and Tyler tried to hold Chloe and comfort he but pushed him away and started getting dressed.

Where do you think you are going? Tyler asked. That is none of your business; you made me lose all that I had hard for because of you stupidity. I have get him back and I will not give up until I get him back, Chloe answered.

He would be crazy to take you back from all that he had seen. Chloe just accept that he cannot be fooled again. Tyler said.

Loren and Mel got home very tired. Lo can you cook your famous lasagna for diner? I am dying to eat it, Mel asked.

Are you kidding me? After dragging me to the mall after hectic day at work and also making model without pay you want me to cook? Mel I am not a robot, I could get tired too. Why don't you order pizza or something and I would cook tomorrow after I come home from work if you don't drag me anywhere again.

Ok where don't we just go to Aroma get something to eat, Mel said.

That sounds good in my hear, let me put on my jacket and I would be down just wait in the car I will be there soon.

Loren and Mel ordered their food but Loren decided that it would be fun to eat while watching TV or movie. They made their food take out and when they about to leave, Loren turned only to bop into someone made her food fell on the floor. Oh My God, I am so sorry, I did not see you there.

Eddie who was already angry took all his frustration on Loren, how couldn't you see me? I am not an ant that little that you cant see me. I am 169 pounds. Whore!

Hey she said she did not see you and she already apologized so you take her apology and stop being such an asshole. Mel said looking at who was being jerk to Loren.

Loren picked up her food from the floor and stood up, I said I was sorry, by this time; the tears were running down Loren's cheek. I am not a whore and being famous doesn't give you the power to insult people.

The moment she stood up, Eddie saw the necklace around Loren's neck and froze. OMG, you are Eddie Duran, Mel said, but Eddie was still looking at Loren and he couldn't talk.

Mel shook her hand in front Eddie and also snapped her fingers still Eddie was still looking at Loren.

Let's go Mel; I have never been insulted like that in my whole life. Mel and Loren left, and then Eddie came to himself. He rushed out the door to the parking lot. Loren, Eddie called but Loren and Mel already left.

Eddie was totally confused, did I just saw Loren or am I dreaming or seeing things. Maybe I am stressed out from all these things that happened today. I think I need to go home and relax.

Eddie went home and saw the beautiful decorations Ian some people he hired did and saw that the food was on the table and also there was music playing at the background.

Chloe came from the upstairs in seductive lingerie. Babe you finally came home, I have been waiting for you for about an hour. Where have you been?

What are you doing here? I asked you I have nothing to do with you anymore. Get out of here. Eddie pushed her out of his apartment while she was in her lingerie and slammed the door. He went upstairs and gathered all Chloe's stuffs and came and threw it out of the door unto Chloe. Pick up your things and never show your face in here again.

When Loren and Mel got home, Loren went to her and locked the door. Mel knew that when Loren is sad or angry, she always locked herself in her room and write songs to pour out all that she felt.

Loren came out about three hours later and they watched a movie because did not want to eat. She had lost her appetite and Mel has already finished eating.

The next day, Loren was still asleep when she heard Mel screaming. Loren rushed to Mel's room thinking something was happening to her. What is it Mel?

OMG Lo look, she showed Loren her laptop. It was all about the new face of victoria secret. Everyone was talking about beautiful that new model was.

Mel, I am not a model, I am a nurse she paused when she saw what was written down there, when she scrowed down.

**The new beautiful face of victoria secret vanished after taking Chloe Carter's part in new career, which she was supposed to be paid five hundred thousand dollars. Chloe lost but her contract and her boyfriend of two years Eddie Duran the same day. Who is this new face?**

Lo, you did not take anybody's career from them. I put you into it and you did a good job and all the models love you.

Mel I don't want people to hate me because of this. You know I work at a hospital and when those paparazzi know where I work, they are going to follow me to work.

Lo, then my best friend would be famous and that made me a "bestyfo" too.

Eddie went to Jake's office because Jake heard about the break up and wanted to know Eddie was ok.

Eduardo my man happy to see you, how are you? Do you want some breakfast, burger, tea or coffee?

Jake why did you call me here? I finished recording yesterday. And yeah I am fine.

Hey man, I just wonna know if you are doing ok, you are my client and your well-being is my concern, you that right?

I know why you called me here. Yes I broke things with Chloe and we are not together again. I was a fool to trust her. Now I don't know how to face my parents, Nora and Ian.

Who is Nora? I haven't heard about her before. As for your parents, I could go with you to talk them if you want. And don't forget that I am here for you ever need anything.

I know Jake, but now I need to think about Eddie stopped talking when heard about some noises out the door.

Kelly came in and told Jake and Eddie that the press want to know how Eddie knew the new face of victoria secret because someone stopped them at Aroma yesterday.

What are they talking about the new face of victoria secret? I don't know anyone who works for victoria secret.

Kelly showed they magazine the shows the Loren modeling and the other one which has Eddie and Loren in it with Eddie looking Loren straight in the eye.

Kelly can you get Jake and I some time alone, please? Kelly nodded and left. Then Eddie turned to Jake.

Jake I need your help to find this girl. Please do everything in your power to find her for me. I need to know who she was, where she works and where she lives.

Why do you want to know all this and why were you with her?

Jake can you just do what I asked you to do for me, is what managers does, to make their client happy?

Ok let me make some calls and I would get back to you. What do we have to tell the press about you and the mystery girl?

Jake I wasn't with her, she bumped into me at Aroma and I was hush on her and now I want apologized to her.

Eduardo, just tell me what is going on so I could be able to answer their questions.

Jake trust me that all that happened, I made her cry and I felt so stupid to behave like that towards her.

Weeks later, Jake was able to find where Loren works. Loren was busy with a patient they called a code on. When they finally revived the patient, Loren came out to see a beautiful bouquet of flower on the table of the charge nurse. She went and washed her hands and then asked whose flowers was that. She smelled it and left to continue her work.

Moment later, while Loren was charting on the patient that had the code, the charge nurse came and puts the bouquet of flowers in front of Loren. Someone sent you an apology flowers.

Who can that be, are you sure this is for me because I couldn't remember anyone offended me.

Just read the card because the person only used initial. Loren read the card aloud.

**"To Loren, I am sorry about what happen the other time, I shouldn't have put my frustrations on you. You are a good person and I was a jerk to you. Please find a place in your heart and forgive me. ED".**

Loren looked at the charge nurse and said who could that be? The nurse just drew her shoulders up and down and said I don't know.


	6. Chapter 6 Back again

After work, Loren went very exhausted. She puts the flowers in a vase and went to her room to take quick shower. The moment she came back to the living room, she heard someone trying to open the door. She knew Mel was not supposed to come home till 6 pm, because Mel text her earlier that she would come home later. She picked up a baseball bat and stood behind the door waiting for the intruder. The moment the door swing open, Loren yelled, who are you and what do you in my apartment?

Hey, whoa, Lo, I am in this apartment because I live here. What is it with the baseball bat?

Sorry Mel, I thought someone was trying to break into our apartment.

Why would someone break into our apartment?

And why are you home early any way?

Loren, it 4:30 and I always come home this time, I should have been home early but I went to the store to buy some groceries for the lasagna you promised me a week ago.

Mel, you called me and told me you would come home late today because you had to finish editing the new commercial on electric car for apple.

Oooh that, my boss helped me so we were able to finish editing by two and he took it to apple's office to show it them, if they like it then we are ok, but if they don't, then we have to either add or take some parts off to make it the way they want it.

Hey wait, did you just say that, apple is making an electric car? That would awesome I would want one.

Then you need to work hard and save enough money for that, you know how expensive even their cell phone is right?

I know, but it would awesome to have an electric car so I would go the gas station to get gas.

I know if you can't afford one, someone might buy one for you. Hey who gave you these beautiful flowers?

I don't know the person only put his or her initials on the card.

Mel took the card from the table and read it. Ok, who could that be? Mel said putting her serious thinking face on.

Ok Mel, lets start cooking I am starving.

No, you cook and I would supervise. You I had to think about who sent the flowers and also go for the mails.

Loren knew Mel would go on and on with all the excuse in the world so she just took the groceries and went the kitchen and start cooking. All of a sudden, Loren heard Mel screamed.

I know who send those flowers. MEL, you scared me.

Sorry, did not mean to scare you. I know who sent the flowers. Ok who sent it? Loren asked.

Lo, you couldn't possibly forget about the incident at the café so quickly.

What incident are you talking about? I can't remember anyone offending me and if anyone ever did, I would have remembered.

Do you remember the day you wrote "The Greatest Love of all"?

Yeah, and I don't think Eddie Duran would send me flowers to appologize to me? Mel, he is a rock star and rock stars don't apologize to people like me. That incident happened a week ago and he really wanted to apologize; he would do that at that very day. The flowers was delivered to me at work, how could he possibly knew where I work?

You said it, Lo, he is an international rock star and could get anything he wants. He could hire someone to look for you.

Mel, don't be ridicules, how can anyone find someone if they don't have any information about the person they were looking for? He doesn't even know my name. Cancel his name from the list, think bout someone else.

The only person whose name corresponds with the initials on the card who has been a jerk to you ever since you came to LA that I could possibly think about would be E- Eddie and D- Duran. The Internet is there to help people find people.

I still won't think Eddie Duran would send me flowers.

Whatever Lo, just finish cooking I am starving and if you don't finish in thirty minutes, I think am going to swallow you up.

Loren was quiet for a while and out of the blue she asked. Mel, do you think Eddie might have sent these flowers? Do you think he regretted what he did and said to me? I was hurt when he called me a whore. If this was really him, do you think I should forgive him?

Yes Lo, I think he did send these beautiful flowers. Did you see how he was looking at you? He froze when he saw your face. I told you all the time how beautiful you are and you thought I only say it because we are friends.

He wasn't looking at my face ok; he was looking at my chest, which I did not get it. I don't even have big boobs and I swear my boobs weren't revealing.

I think you should forgive him for going through all the hustle to find where you work and sent you the flowers. Someone once told me that forgiveness brings happiness.

I know, I know Mel; I tried not to think about that event so I think he was already forgiven. We are all humans and we are bond to make mistakes and sometimes offend other people. That was why there is something called forgiveness. So I think I would forgive him if he ever ask for forgiveness.

Wow, you never keep in grudge. You are opposite of your dad. He doesn't want to come to LA because he got fired while working in LA and he thinks you would get fired too if work in LA. He forgot that there is lot of jobs in LA and you are not going to work at the same place he used to work.

And remember that was the very day Eddie catches his girlfriend and his friend sleeping behind him that he broke up with her? I think he took his frustrations, and angry on me.

Katy and Max already heard about Eddie and Chloe's break up and Katy wanted to go and see her son.

Max, I think we have to go and see Eddie; he might need our support and comfort. It has been a week since the break up and I think he might be hurting.

I know Katy, I really want to go visit him but he took our names from list so we would be allowed to even enter the penthouse.

We need to try if they don't allow us to go in, then I know we did our best to be there for him. By the way, I know a way to get into his penthouse

Is it by climbing the walls and go through the window?

No, I couldn't even climb a wall to a first floor, how could I climb up to 12th floor? We would go through the back door.

Katy, I don't think this is a good idea. What if someone mistook us to be robbers?

Please Max, lets just try I missed my baby. You have no idea what I did everyday just to see his face. For him not talking to me is killing me.

What did you do? Please don't tell me you went to his penthouse everyday through the back door. Katy, that was invading someone's privacy.

Max, he is still my son and I couldn't stand it for not seeing him for a day. For you information, I never went to his penthouse. I just parked across the street and waited for him to come out just to see his face. Seeing him for few seconds makes me feel a little better.

You sound like a stalker.

I would my son if I ha to, I don't think that is a crime. That evil incarnate bitc….

KATY, that doesn't sound like you.

Am sorry honey, the moment that witch took my son away and turned him against us made me bitter. Lets go try our luck.

Max and Katy got to Eddie's penthouse and met Jeffery.

Hi Jeffery, is my son home? Katy greeted Jeffery

Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Duran, am sorry he left a few minutes ago, you just missed him

Do you know when he would be back? Max asked. No Mr. Duran, he left in a hurry, Jeffery said.

Thank you Jeffery, Katy said, can you please tell him we came by to see him.

Yes I would Jeffery said smiling.

The next day, Eddie also got to his parents house to see them.

Hey Shedrick, (Shedrick jumped at he sound behind her and dropped the plates she was holding and also knocked the fruit salad which was in the kitchen island) Whoa, I am sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that. Are you ok? Eddie asked.

Shedrick who was holding her hand on her chest just nodded. I think I am ok now that I know it was you. You really scared me. I did not hear anybody opening the door or walking in here. What are you doing here if I may ask, Shedrick asked while bending down to pick up the broken plates.

I know I am now a total stranger in my own parent house.

No no no no, Eddie, I didn't mean to sound like that. It was because I haven't seen you ever since the day Chloe lied about your parent wanting to break you apart. That girl lied about everything, I heard everything between your parents and she. She twisted what she said to you, she was the one who told your parent that she would do everything to make sure you don't talk to them again and she succeeded.

I was so stupid, I trusted her and betrayed my own parents to extend that I wasn't even talking to them for two years. I feel so stupid I am an idiot.

No you are not, you were in love and love can make you do stupid things. (They heard someone saying that and both Eddie and Shedrick turned around.) Come here son, I missed you so much. Eddie went and gave his dad a hug.

I am sorry pops, I was blinded in stupidity to listen to Chloe's lies, please forgive me.

Katy came in side and the moment she saw Eddie, she run to him and gave him a hug while crying tears of joy. I thought I lost you forever; my baby is back in my arms again. She pulled him into the couch and started asking him questions.

Are you ok? Do you need anything? Have you eat? Can I get you something to drink? How are you feeling? She called Shedrick .

Shedrick, please bring my son something drink and ….

Whoa Ma, please slow down, Eddie said while laughing. I am ok and I am not hungry, but I would love to have lunch you my parents again like old times if it is ok with you. Eddie said and down cast his eyes.

Max tapped Eddie's shoulder While Katy lifted his face with both hands and said, look at me sweetie, no matter what happen you are still our son. Remember this, when your child poop or pee on your leg, you don't cut it off, rather, you wash it and put the child back on your lap. As mothers, our children bite us all time when breastfeeding, but we continued to breastfeed them with the same breast. I love you and would never stop loving you.

Thank you Ma, but I still feel like an idiot, I am sorry for everything.

Max came and sits beside Eddie and put his arm on his shoulder. Eddie you stole my heart the very day I heard your heart beat at the hospital and you still have that part of my heart. We all learn from our mistakes and that makes us better person. The only thing that changes humans really quick are mistakes, advice does not change a person that quick only when they go though a tough time.

Are you guys not going to say it? Eddie asked his parents.

Both Max and Katy asked, say what?

That you told me so, Eddie said. Look here son; saying that would change anything, it would rather add more pepper into the already aching heart. We love and we would there for you that is all that matter.

Now that we are all hungry, what about I prepared your favorite dish for lunch. Katy said.

I would love that but why don't we go to Rumor, today they would prepare their special. Eddie said

Ok then what we waiting for, let get going. Katy said happily.

Lo, I got a surprise for you today; I am taking you out for lunch.

Where are you taking me, the last time you took out for diner, we ended up loosing parts of my car. When we finished eating and were ready to leave, the tires, the radio and the steeling wheel of my car was gone. We had paid to tow the car.

This time I am taking you to Rumor. Mel said. Isn't that place expensive, can you afford it? Loren asked.

Eddie and his parent were about to leave and Eddie told them he had to use the restroom so his parents went outside and waited for him in the car. When Eddie was coming out, he got a call and while checking who was calling, he bumped into someone.

Oh I am really sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, Eddie said

That is ok, it was an accident, Loren replied. Loren looked up to see who she had bumped into, lo and behold, it was no other person then Eddie Duran. Oh My God, not you again, before you call me names, I am not a whore and I don't plan to be one.

Eddie felt bad and down cast his eyes, I am sorry for behaving the way I behaved towards you the other time. I felt really bad about that incident and I had been looking for you to apologize. I even sent some flowers to you.

You two should stop meeting like that. Mel said while extending her hand to Eddie for a handshake. I am Melissa, Loren's best friend, but you can call me Mel.

Well Mel, I am Eddie nice to meet you. We know who you are. Lo, I told you the flowers are from Eddie and you did not believe me.

I hope you forgive me for being a jerk. Eddie said looking at Loren; he saw that Loren was not wearing her necklace.

Yes you are forgiven, how do you even know where I work?

Eddie smiled, that is personal. Really? Anyway, nice to meet you, and thank you for the flowers.

No thank you for forgiving me. Loren and Mel were about to leave when Eddie said, could I have your number and maybe call you sometimes?

Mel answered, sure just give me your phone and I would put it on it for you.

I would love that, but I am talking to Loren, Eddie said.

I don't know, eh…ummm …. Why don't you give me yours and I would call you so you can have it.

Ok, Eddie took Loren's phone and puts his number on it. Thanks Loren, I hope you would call.

Oh I will, and thanks again for the flowers.

And thank you for forgiving me. Eddie left and when Mel and Loren finished eating, they were told that, Eddie has paid for their food.

Lo, I told you he was into you, he gave you his number, and Eddie Duran gave you his cell phone number. Do you know how many girls are dying to get his number? My best friend is going to marry a rock star.

Stop it Mel, it is just a phone number and I don't think I am going to call him.

Loren McLaughlin, are you out of your mind?

It has been two weeks and Loren has not call Eddie. She thought Eddie would think she wanted something from him so she decided to call him. It was raining and Loren was coming from Ojai after visiting her dad. At the middle of nowhere, her car broke down. Loren became frustrated, she called Mel and she did not picked up and towing company was close. She don't know anyone else to call, she was searching through her contacts when Eddie's number popped up.

Should I call him or not, if I call him, he would think I only called him because I needed his help. I think I will stay here till tomorrow. Loren was sitting in her car when all of a sadden she heard noises coming from the bush. She immediately dialed Eddie's number.

Hello, Eddie answered, hi Eddie this Loren. Eddie got up from the couch and stood up.

Hi Loren, how are you?

This may sound selfish, but I really need you help.

How may I help you? Eddie asked smiling and dancing his happy dance.

I was coming from Ojai after visiting my dad and my car broke down, I was thinking if you could come and pick me up. I have been calling Mel and she is not picking up. The tow tuck company is also close and I don't know anybody else to pick me up. It is raining too, it is ok if you are busy, and I will try and call Mel again.

While Loren was talking, Eddie was already on his way, Eddie engaged Loren in conversation till he got there because he doesn't want Loren to feel lonely.

OMG, Eddie, you did not tell me you were on your way, I just don't want you to feel lonely or scared that was why I kept asking questions. Come here, get into the car and I would get your stuffs out of your car. Eddie got all Loren's stuffs into his car and drove off.


	7. Chapter 7 The kiss

The car ride was a little uncomfortably quiet so Eddie decided to bring up conversation and break the silence.

So who is Looreeeen? Eddie said. McLaughlin, Loren McLaughlin, Loren answered.

Ok who is Loren McLaughlin, I want to know everything about her.

What do you want to know about her, she only a simple plain girl from Ojai who got the opportunity to become a nurse, and also the opportunity to meet Eddie Duran who happens to do her a favor.

Is that all? You did not say anything about your family? Do you have any brothers and sisters?

No, I don't have any brother or a sister, I walk alone but I have a best friend who is like a sister to me.

What about your parents, are they here or in Ojai?

Yeah my dad is in Ojai but I never saw my mom, my dad said she left us when I was three.

Did your dad ever live in LA? Eddie asked. Yeesssssss, why do you ask?

Nothing, I used to have a friend called Loren Tate but she vanished into the thin air one day and I never saw her again.

Am sorry about that, Loren said, Eddie was quiet for a moment and Loren felt bad so she said. Look at the bright side now, you found another Loren.

Eddie's face lighted up. Really, do you mean we could be friends?

Loren smiled and nodded yes, only good friends could stop everything they were doing and drive in the heavy pouring rain to help a friend right? Oh turn right on the light and slight right again, my apartment complex is the one on the far left.

When they got to Loren's apartment, Eddie helped her take her stuffs into the apartment and Loren thanked Eddie for helping her. When Eddie was about to leave, Loren asked.

Do you want to stay for a cup of tea or coffee? It is still raining out there and I think you need something hot to warm you.

Eddie smiled and said yes, I would love to stay, and at least now that we are going to be friends, I think we need to know each other.

Make yourself comfortable I will be back, let me check if Mel is at home I don't know why she did not picked up when I called her, that is not her, she always picked when I call or she would call back immediately she sees my missed call. Here you can watch TV while I prepare the tea.

Thanks, but I would prefer coffee I am not a tea person. Eddie said. Few minutes later, Loren came back with two cup and she handed one to Eddie.

I am a tea person and Mel is a coffee person. Ok now you tell me something about Eddie, Loren said while sitting in the love seat opposite Eddie and she folded her legs under her.

I don't have much to say because I practically don't have any privacy in my love the day I was born. The press has my entire life story out there. Eddie said.

At least you would have a childhood story that nobody knew. Your friends and family I don't think I know much. Mel is the one who followed you. My dad never allowed me to listen to your music or your parents.

And why did he do that? Eddie said with serious but sad face.

I don't know but Mel made me love your songs.

Do you have any pictures of your dad? Eddie asked while looking straight into Loren eyes.

Yes I do why? Loren asked with concerned look.

I just wanted to see if he ever worked for my parents because I don't understand why he never allowed you to listen to any song of my parents or even me. I became a pop star like four years ago.

Loren got up and placed her cup on the table near the chair she was sitting in and went to her room. Minutes later, she came back with a photo album and handed it to Eddie and sat back in her chair.

How could I know who these people are? Come on come and sit here and show me. Eddie patted in the chair and Loren got up sat down near him.

Eddie opened the photo album and the first picture he saw little Loren who has a blonde hair. He just looked at her but did not say anything. He saw a man holding Loren's hand in the next picture.

Who is this? Eddie asked. This is my Uncle Tom and the lady beside him is his wife, aunty Anita. Loren answered.

So where is your dad? Eddie asked. Loren opened the next page and pointed on a man who seems happy carrying Loren in his arms.

This is my father, James McLaughlin, Loren said smiling

So you don't even have a picture of your mom.

No, my dad never showed me a picture of my mom. He said she took everything that belongs to her with her when she was leaving.

Loren, can I ask you a something?

Yeah you can only if I have an answer to it.

Don't you ever miss your mom?

Loren down cast her eyes and said, honestly, I do and my dad always told me not bring her up in any of our conversation again and because I don't want to hurt him so I stopped talking about her.

Do you ever have any memory about her? Like how she looks like.

Yes, I remember she had a brown hair like me but cannot remember how she looks like.

So why did you have blonde hair when you were a child?

My dad thought blonde looked good on me and another reason was he wanted me to have his blonde hair instead of my mom's brown hair. He said my brown hair reminded him of my mom.

And what about this necklace you always wear, I can see you really love it. The first time I saw you, you were wearing it, but I did not see you wearing it at the restaurant and you are not wearing it today.

There is something about that necklace that I love, it is something I really treasure and I have been having this since I was born, that was what my dad told me.

Eddie wanted to tell Loren the truth but he did not want to reign the friendship that they just started. Eddie looked at his wristwatch and got up, I think I should be leaving it is getting late. Thanks for the coffee.

And thank you for coming to my rescue I really appreciate that. Loren extended her, but Eddie pulled her into a hug.

Six months has passed and Loren and Eddie have been friends. Max and Katy's wedding anniversary was coming up and Eddie wanted to write a song for them, but he was blocked and did not know what to do. He visited Loren and Loren saw that Eddie wasn't himself.

Eddie, are you ok? It seems you are far away from here. I had to repeat everything I said before you would answer. What is going on in that pretty head of yours?

Oh I am sorry, I wanted to write a song for my parents on their anniversary and I am blocked.

May be I could help, have you written any lyres yet?

Just a few lines, how can you help? Do you know anything about song writing?

Mel looked at Eddie and said, don't you ever underestimate her, she can do everything she set her mind on, here look. Mel brought out her laptop and opened it, typed in something and woalaah.

That song is very good did …. She …..Did you write that? Eddie was speechless, and who did the video?

I did, I have been recording her most of the time when we were in and I added some of the after collage video to make this.

It is beautiful video shoot she looks like a real arties. May be you could record my next video for the next video of my new song. Eddie said.

Mel started squeal yay, I would be honored, me Melissa Sanders directing and recording Eddie Duran's music video, I never dream of. You sing it I record it.

Loren helped Eddie with the song. Eddie and Loren were fooling around, Eddie would tickle Loren, and sometime Loren could slap Eddie's butt. They always have fun when they are together. They feel comfortable with each other. While they were having fun, Mel went to the kitchen and made lunch for all three of them.

Lunch is ready did you two lovebirds care to have lunch or you are full being with each other?

MEL, we are not lovebirds, we are just friends right Eddie? Loren said while looking at Eddie.

Eddie was a little disappointed about what Loren said, he really wanted more than just being friends. Yes we are, he said in a low voice.

You two would look cute together and I know your kids would look so cute, so Eddie stop being a boy or afraid that your heart would broken again and stand up like man and say something before it is too late. Mel said playfully but serious.

Eddie did not say anything, but when he started eating, he first feed Loren with his first they finished with lunch and Eddie left later in the evening and called Ian to come over. Eddie has apologized to Ian so they are back to being friends again.

Eddie was sitting on his piano trying to write a song, Loren has inspired him again and this time the song is about her. He heard a knock at the door and he got up and opened it.

Hey mate, what is it that couldn't wait till tomorrow, I was trying to have fun with a girl I meet at the club.

Nice to see you too, Eddie gave Ian a brotherly hug. Sorry but I need a friend's advice right now.

What is it about? Is it about the new girl? Or we could go to the club there are beautiful models over there.

No, I found Loren and I don't know who to tell her about her real parents.

You are funny, Loren got missing like 18 years ago, and I think she would charge, are you ok? Ian said while touching Eddie's forehead.

I am perfectly fine Ian, I was the necklace I gave her and she told me about her dad not her mum, and she looks a little bit like Nora.

Ok if you say, I need to see her myself to believe it.

Not until I know it is ok for you to see her. Promise me you will not tell her or her friend. They are coming to my parent's anniversary party on Saturday.

Wow mate, you are really serious about this, did your parents or Nora know about this?

No you are the only one and sometimes I want to tell her but I am scared she will not believe me. I am really falling in love with her.

Eddie, we all knew how much you cared for her so why don't you tell her. Did she have a boyfriend?

Not what I know of, she never talks about him yet and I haven't seen any boy with her yet.

Then do something before someone else does.

You sound like Mel right now, Eddie said. And who is Mel? Ian asked.

Oh she is a friend of Loren and a roommate, they are like sisters.

Saturday came and Loren and Mel were getting ready for the party, Eddie is picking them up in 30 minute. Mel did Loren's make up and hair, and she hers too. Loren was wearing a black long dress with the back cut down to the waist, 6 inches gold shoe and a gold purse to match. Mel had a red long dress with yellow purse and yellow shoe.

OMG Lo, you look fantastic, Eddie is going to be speechless if he sees you.

You look gorgeous too Mel. That was when they heard a knock at the door and both ladies made their way to the door. Eddie was indeed speechless he was just standing at the door looking at Loren like it was the first time seeing her. Then Mel screamed, Earth to Eddie, can we leave now?

Oh yeah, you two are looking great, I am honored to escort two beautiful ladies to a party.

Yeah you, Mel said sarcastically. Why are you being sarcastic? Eddie asked.

Because I know you have a thing for Loren and when we get to the party, all your attention would on her and I would nonexistence.

Oh Mel don't say, Eddie is just a friend, and we are just comfortable with each other and I think both of us maybe could find our Mr. right one day, who knows maybe he will be waiting for us at the party. Loren said even though deep down, she is also felling deeply in love with Eddie.

How can I find someone if they are all movie actors and musicians? I can't even imagine how they are going to look at us we are not famous. What can I say to them?

Mel, you are mighty Mel and you are always natural and easy to mingle with people. Loren said

Lo, this is different, all the people coming are famous, what can I say to them?

Maybe, I lost my number can I have your? Loren said and they all laughed.

They got there and Eddie introduced Mel and Loren to most of the famous people he knew and excused himself to go look for his parents.

The party went on great and everyone was having fun then found his parents. Hey pops, hey Ma, he gave them hugs and pulled them aside.

Now I need the million the dollars you put for the reward for the person who would give a lead and help find Loren because I have a good lead and I can prove it.

Eddie, the issue about Loren should not come up now, today is our anniversary and we want to have fun and you too. Katy said.

I am sorry Ma, but if you don't believe me, I will keep her to myself. Lets go back before your guest starts looking for you.

Max pulled Eddie back when he was about to leave and said to Katy, I will be there soon I need to talk to my son about something.

Son is that true? Because the day we went to Rumor for lunch, I thought I saw this girl who I thought it was Loren who has grown because she looks like Nora, but I did not want to draw attention to her. She was the same girl who was in the magazine with you the day you and Chloe broke up.

Yes she was and she here with me, but I haven't tell her about it so please, do me a favor and don't ask her anything. Eddie said. I will try, Max said and they went back to join the party.

When Eddie came back, he saw Loren talking to one of the guest, Eddie became jealous and was about to go call Loren when Ian called him.

Hey mate, where have you been, I have been looking for you since I got here.

I was talking to pops; Eddie was still looking at where Loren and the guy were standing.

So where is Loren and her Loren you were talking about?

Ian I will back, I need to talk to someone really quick. Eddie went to where Loren was and said, excuse me, can I talk to her for a minute?

The guy looked ant Loren and then to Eddie and said sure, he then took Loren's hand and kissed the back, I will be for you beautiful, don't take long.

Eddie gave him a dirty look and Loren saw it. Loren I need to talk to you outside.

Ok, are you all right? Loren asked.

Then moment they got out to the back of the mansion, Loren saw a beautiful tree house, I could see that was where you used to hide from your parents.

Eddie turned to face Loren and he immediately captured her mouth, this took Loren by surprise but she soon gave in lifted her right leg behind her and enjoyed it. Eddie licked the bottom lip of Loren and she gladly let him in. Five minutes later they parted for air and Loren said shyly and down cast her eyes, wow, I wasn't expecting that.

Eddie lifted Loren's face with his both hands so he can look straight into her eyes, but Loren tried to look down again. Loren, please look at me, I have been dying to do this the first day I saw but I couldn't because you hardly know me. I really like you Lo, and I would happy if you… what can I put this? Loren, can you be my girlfriend?

Loren look at Eddie, she was shocked and speechless, I … I … I would love to. She then put her arm around Eddie's neck kissed him softly but lovely.

They talk a little bit and went back inside. Loren looked for Mel and told her everything that went on between her and Eddie.

Lo, I knew it and I am happy for you.

They heard the MC announcing that Eddie wanted to sing for his parents and everyone went closer to the stage and Eddie came up.

This song is solely written to my parents with the help from someone special, but she don't want me to mension her name so I am going to respect that, but I would be happy if she could sing for my parents too. She has a really good voice and she writes her own songs. This is the song we wrote for my parents, Ma and Pops hope you love it.

We will love anything you write, we love you, Katy said.

They music began and Eddie started singing.

**"Like I Can" by Sam Smith**

He could be a sinner, or a gentleman  
He could be a preacher when your soul is damned  
He could be a lawyer on a witness stand  
But he'll never love you like I can, can

He could be a stranger you gave a second glance  
He could be a trophy of a one night stand  
He could have your humour, but I don't understand  
'Cause he'll never love you like I can, can, can

Why are you looking down all the wrong roads?  
When mine is the heart and the salt of the soul  
There may be lovers who hold out their hands  
But they'll never love you like I can, can, can  
They'll never love you like I can, can

A chance encounter of circumstance  
Maybe he's a mantra keeps your mind entranced  
He could be the silence in this mayhem, but then again  
He'll never love you like I can, can, can

Why are you looking down all the wrong roads?  
When mine is the heart and the salt of the soul  
There may be lovers who hold out their hands  
But they'll never love you like I can, can, can  
They'll never love you like I can, can, can

They'll never love you like I can, can, can

We both have demons, that we can't stand  
I love your demons, like devils can  
If you're self-seeking an honest man  
Then stop deceiving,  
Lord, please

Why are you looking down all the wrong roads?  
When mine is the heart and the salt of the soul  
There may be lovers who hold out their hands  
But they'll never love you like I can, can, can  
They'll never love you like I can, can, can  
They'll never love you like I can, can, can

When he finished everyone started clapping and Mel screamed, could the person who helped you come and sing for us too.

Loren pushed Mel and said OMG Mel, how could you?

Everyone started screaming yes, where is she, is she here?

Mel said yeah right here, pointing to Loren.

Miss Loren McLaughlin, can you come up here? Everyone likes to hear you sing. Eddie said, and Mel practically pushed Loren to the stage. Everyone screamed and Eddie signed to clam down and he introduced Loren properly.

Ok I write this song like six months ago when I bumped into someone at a café, hope you like it.

**By Whitney Houston**

I believe the children are our future,  
Teach them well and let them lead the way  
Show them all the beauty they possess inside  
Give them a sense of pride to make it easier  
Let the children's laughter remind us how we used to be

Everybody searching for a hero  
People need someone to look up to  
I never found anyone who fulfilled my needs  
A lonely place to be, and so I learned to depend on me

I decided long ago never to walk in anyone's shadow  
If I failed, if I succeed, at least I lived as I believed.  
No matter what they take from me they can't take away my dignity

Because the greatest love of all is happening to me  
I found the greatest love of all inside of me

The greatest love of all  
Is easy to achieve learning to love yourself,  
it is the greatest love of all

I believe the children are our future  
Teach them well and let them lead the way  
Show them all the beauty they possess inside  
Give them a sense of pride  
To make it easier  
Let the children's laughter remind us how we used to be

I decided long ago  
Never to walk in anyone's shadow  
If I fail, if I succeed  
At least I live as I believed  
No matter what they take from me  
They can't take away my dignity

Because the greatest love of all  
Is happening to me  
I found the greatest love of all inside of me

The greatest love of all  
Is easy to achieve  
Learning to love yourself,  
It is the greatest love of all

And if by chance that special place  
That you've been dreaming of  
Leads you to a lonely place  
Find your strength in love.


	8. Chapter 8 The Party

After Loren has finished singing, everybody started screaming and clapping. Eddie on the other hand went on the stage lifted her up and spin her around and he said.

This is Loren everybody, isn't she amazing? He then puts his arm around Loren's shoulder and pulled her closer towards him.

Loren pulled back shyly and whispered into Eddie's ear that they were not alone and she doesn't want people to start talking about them.

Eddie whispered back saying, I don't care what people say, the only thing I care about is you.

Loren smiled and waved at guest, she also thanked them, but when she about the leave the stage, someone yelled we want more the song is beautiful and her voice is amazing. Everyone started screaming we want more, we want more. Eddie let go of Loren and said the stage is all yours miss McLaughlin, and then went and stood at the edge of the stage. Loren sung Mars and then thanked everyone and left the stage.

The moment Loren got behind the curtain of the stage, Eddie immediately pulled her into a passionate kiss which blown away Loren's mind, she felt weak in her knees and she puts her arms around Eddie's neck for support. Few minutes later, Eddie slowly let go of Loren's delicious lips and Loren said quietly Eddie someone may see us.

What do you mean someone may see us? Are you ashame of me? Didn't you enjoy it?

No Eddie, I just don't want to tarnish your image, I am an ordinary girl and you are a rock star. You know the press and the gossip site may change everything to make it seems bad and I don't want your fans to be mad at me. For your information, it was the best kiss ever.

Who cares about what my fans say about my relationship. I have to be happy with whosoever I want to be with and my fans can't choose whom I have to be with, no one can ever choose who I have to be with, not even my parents. Loren, I like you and I care about you. Now that I find you, I don't want to lose you again.

Loren was confused and looked at Eddie like he has three heads, what do you mean by you don't want to lose me again.

Eddie was about to answer when they heard someone calling Eddie. This made both Eddie and Loren turned to where the voice was coming from.

Eduardo my man, how is it going? Hey who is this beautiful lady beside you? May be another upcoming hop princess and you did not even bother to tell me, your manager and big brother, Jake said.

Yeah I think we won't mind to add another rock star to the family or you are scared that she will be competing with you. Kelly said with a smile on her face.

Hey Jake, hi Kelly, Eddie said while pulling Loren even closer towards him. Loren, this is Jake my manager and Kelly his assistant. Jake, Kelly, this is Loren.

Jake extended his hand and Loren shook it and Kelly did the same thing. Eddie, are we going to see another up coming MK? Kelly said.

Eddie looked at Loren and Loren just shook her head no. Eddie looked back at Jake and Kelly and said, no I don't think so because she is a nurse and I think it is up to Loren to decide what she wants to be and I not think she wonna be a hop star.

Sly, I am not talking about her singing, I am talking about your relationship with her, and Kelly said and winked at Eddie.

Kelly, are you implying that she can't sing? Eddie asked.

Don't get me wrong Eddie, I will put everything I have to have her as my client, but as you just said, it is up to her to decided. I really want you to be happy again after you know what happen between you and Barbie.

Oh about that, it happened about four hours ago, Eddie replied.

Really, man and when are you going to inform me about it? Jake said giving small pats on Eddie's shoulder.

OMG Eddie, so this is the Loren you have been talking about for the past four months. Kelly gave Loren a hug and whispered into her ear, I hope you stay and I really want to talk to you. Kelly slid her card into Loren's hand. Kelly then went to Eddie and gave him a hug too. She is a keeper and we need to talk.

That was the moment Mel came to join them.

Hey I am Mel, Loren's best friend and fashionita. She said and extended her hand and shook both Jake and Kelly's hand.

And I am Kelly and this is Jake, Eddie's manager. You and are indeed her fashionita Kelly said.

Nice to meet you too, I need to go look for Max and Katy, Jake said and he again gave Eddie a hug and turned to Loren, I hope to see you again. With that he walked away and Kelly followed him.

I hope you are having fun Mel, Eddie said.

Not that much, you kidnaped my friend from me for about an hour now.

Mel, I was on the stage singing, thanks to you.

And everyone loves you but like the way I do, Mel said.

Eddie gave Mel not the way I love her look but no one noticed.

I need to introduce you to some people, Eddie said but only if you want to.

Oh yeah, we don't mind, Loren said.

Eddie took them to where his parents were sitting. Ma, pops, meet Loren and Melissa. He then pulled a chair out for Loren kissed her and pulled Mel's own for her too.

Wow Eddie, you are a gentleman, Mel said.

My parents thought me to be a gentleman always, Eddie said with a smile while looking at his parents.

Max eyes widen when he saw Loren. She really looks like Nora.

Eddie, is this Loren the one wh… Eddie cut him off, yes pops she is …. Max also cut Eddie off.

I mean the Lo … and I said yes she is now my girlfriend Eddie said while given Max please don't spoil the evening for me look.

Nice to meet you Loren, this is a coincident that Eddie used to have a friend who was also called Loren when he was a kid.

Yes he told me about her and I can see she was close to him, Loren answered.

Max could not stop staring at Loren, which made Eddie more nervous. Pops, are you ok?

Yes son I am ok, can I talk to you? Max said and then turned to Katy gave her a kiss and to Loren, he said we will be back in few minutes I want Eddie to do something for me.

That's ok, Loren said and Eddie turned to her and gave her a peg on the cheek. Don't go anywhere beautiful I will be right back.

Did you forget that you are my ride and I can't go anywhere, Loren said with a sweet smile on her face.

So what do you do? Katy asked Loren

I am a nurse at Mercy's hospital, and my friend here is a movie director.

That is impression, so how long have you been working at the hospital? Do you like doing what you are doing? You are a good singer.

Oh I have been working there for the past one and half years, and I really love what I do. When I was a little girl, I wanted to be lawyer but my dad thought being a nurse and helping my town could be best but I choose to come to LA because my friend here thinks it was good for a change. I like to write songs on my alone time for fun.

And I will thank her for making my son happy again Katy said.

Loren look at Katy with a confused face, why did you say that?

Can't you see the smile you put on my son's face and his attitude has changed from good to best.

He is a good person and he deserved the best in life, Loren said.

And you brought the best out of him, all thanks to me, Mel said and both Loren and Katy laugh.

Mel, don't be full of yourself, let people praise you don't give credit to yourself Loren told Mel.

But it is true and I love you, Mel said

If I may ask, where are your parents? Katy asked Loren.

My dad is in Ojai but I never knew my mom. My dad said she left us when I was three.

I am sorry about that, how can any mother do that to her own child, did she forgot the nine months of loving what was growing in her and the happiness of seeing what has grown in her?

Hi mama Katy, where is my mate? I haven't seen him after he finished singing Ian coming from behind Loren and Mel.

I am here and what do you want Ian? Eddie answered and came and stood beside Loren and putting his hand around her waist.

Oooh who are these tow beautiful ladies? Ian asked.

Katy slapped the back of his head and said behave Ian, so when are you going to change?

Mama Katy, when something is beautiful, we have to appreciate the hand made of the creator and praise it. They are beautiful so I have admired them right ladies?

Both Mel and Lo started to blush and Loren tried to hide her face on Eddie's shoulder.

Ian, this is Loren and Melissa, ladies, this is Ian my best buddy, Eddie said.

Doesn't she look like Nora? Ian said before he realized that he has talk too much.

IAAAAAAN, Eddie said looking at Ian with serious face and we will talk about this later look.

Who look like Nora? They heard someone talking and they all turned to look at the person.

Oh my God, Trent, you made it; I wasn't thinking you would make it. Katy said.

How can I not attend something that is important to you and Max? Trent gave Katy a hug and gave Max a handshake and small slaps on Max's back. Sorry I did not come early, hope I did not miss anything.

I don't think you missed much; oh here meet Melissa and Loren. Katy said while pointing to Loren and Mel.

Trent shook both Loren and Mel's hand but he kept looking at Loren. Nice to meet you, so where is Nora, is she here? Trent said.

She was here not long ago, Katy said. Just then Katy saw Nora talking to some ladies and she pointed to Trent, there she is, I think she is coming our way.

Nora came to join the group, hi guys

Everyone responded Unisom, hello.

Nora's attention went straight to Trent she missed him so much. Trent, you are here.

Yeah Nora, I am here, how are you doing?

I am doing great and you?

I am doing fine,

Loren could felt the tension and love between Nora and Trent so looked at her wristwatch and it was past 8pm. I am going to the bar for a drink does anyone wants something?

Nora turned to the voice that sounds familiar to her and what she saw she couldn't believe her eyes. Am I dreaming or this girl looks like me? Nora thought to herself.

Oh where is my courtesy, hi I am Nora, Nora said while extended hand for a handshake from Loren and Mel.

Loren shook Nora hand and said I am Loren and my friend Melissa.

The servicers brought their food and everyone started eating, but before Eddie could eat, he fed Loren with first with his first bit.

Whoa mate, what was that?

Oh you people haven't seen anything yet, these two were more than lovers even before they became lovers a few hours ago. The only thing they did not do together was kissing and taking shower together. I always told them they would cute together but they thought I was insane, now everyone can witness the love that was glowing between them. Mel said.

Do you mean they even slept together? Ian asked.

IAN, both Katy and Nora said together.

What? I want to know everything that went on between my mate and Loren.

Yes they slept together but not the bad way, the good way like taking a nap in the sofa, Mel replied

Mel, why don't you just show them the video to save you from talking? Loren said a little annoyed.

Oh yeah, I forgot, I have most of it on tape.

Mel, I don't think Loren meant you should show them, she rather want you to stop, Eddie said and he puts his hand under the table and squeezed Loren's hand to tell her it is ok.

Loren you shouldn't be ashame, we are happy that Eddie has finally find someone who make him happy Max said. Loren just smiled and Eddie pulled her closer and gave her a kiss. They then talk about random stuffs and Katy talked about some embarrassing things about Ian and Eddie.

Did you say your name is Loren and the spellin N? Nora asked.

Yes and how did you know how to spell my name, my dad said my name is special because when I was in Pre-K, I couldn't spell my name correctly so I spelt it that way.

Nora looked at Eddie and she saw that Eddie was sad so she swallowed what she was about to say thinking the issue of Loren's missing was a very sensitive topic for Eddie. She looked at Eddie with an apology face but Loren saw it.

What is going on here? Eddie is it something you are not telling me? I know you said something about your childhood friend Loren, but it seems everyone of your family thinks I am the one. First, Ian said I looked like Nora, Max cannot stop looking at me so is this man, pointing to Trent and now she spelt my name and you two and are exchanging looks.

Eddie did not say anything. I think we should go home now. Thank you for inviting us, I think we will be leaving now.

Loren, you don't have to leave, we were all shocked to find out that Eddie found another Loren, there nothing bad about that, Max said

Hey love, do you want to go to bar for a drink? Ian asked Mel.

I would love to, Loren do you want anything to drink?

No thanks I am ok for now.

Eddie was nervous about the look on Loren's face. He knew Lo would not let this issue go just like that. I have to find a way to tell her everything. Eddie thought to himself.

Are you going to tell me what is going on or not? Loren whispered.

They continued with their conversation until it was 2 am and most of the guest has said their congratulations and goodnight to Max and Katy.

I think we will be going home now, it is late, she gave Katy and Max hugs and turned to Nora and Trent, nice to meet you, hope you figure things out and fit what is broken between you two.

Thank you, we will take good care of yourself, Trent said and shook Loren's hand, but Nora gave her a hug.

Loren turned to Eddie and said we are not done mister.

It's a long story we will talk about it later, Eddie said while giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Are you ready to go home now? Eddie asked and pulled Loren towards him.

Yea where is Mel? Loren said while looking around for Mel.

I don't think Mel is ready to go home yet, Eddie said.

Why did you say that? Loren Asked

Because she is busy with my best friend, Eddie turned Loren to look at the direction where Mel and Ian are seriously engaging in a make up session.

I think she is drank Mel is not like that, kissing a guy she just met is not like her.

May be I should go call her so we can go home.

Or we could wait for her them, upstairs Eddie replied.

Or maybe we could tell them we are going home and maybe your friend can bring her home later.

That sounds good to me. I can spend alone time with before they can come home.

Loren, I am sorry if I did made you uncomfortable, they heard Nora talking and Loren turned slightly to face Nora.

It is ok, I know you did mean to do that and how sensitive that topic was to Eddie. She then faced them and said, I am sorry to you all about your lost, if me coming to any gathering of yours will bring bad memories, I will not attend any more of your gathering.

No, we are ok with you coming, we don't have problem with it right guys? Katy said quickly before Eddie can say anything.

They all nodded and said yes, but you can see the pain and bad memory on the faces of Nora, Katy and Trent.

Ok thanks and good night or good morning, nice to meet you all, Loren said.

Maybe you can come and visit me sometime, I will be happy if you can, Eddie can give you my address whenever you are ready just tell him and he will let me know. Oh no here let me have your number and maybe I can call you, Nora said.

I would love to, Loren said and gave her phone to Nora and Nora did that same, they exchanged numbers and Loren said goodnight to everyone.

Loren and Eddie went to where Mel and Ian were, Melissa Sanders, I am going home so whenever you are ready, I hope Ian will not mind bring you home.

I think I will go with you guys, Ian do you want to go with us? Mel asked Ian.

Yes I will love, Ian answered.

The moment they got to out side, they were surprised that the paparazzi were still there. They started bombarding Eddie and Loren with questions.

Eddie, is this your new girlfriend? Is she a rebound? Are you still in love with Chloe?

Eddie just told Loren to ignore them and he gently gathered Loren into the limo and Ian did the same with Mel. The moment they got into the limo, Eddie ordered the driver to drive to Loren's apartment. Eddie immediately pulled Loren into a passionate kiss, Loren's hand find its way underneath Eddie's shirt unto his chest which made Eddie moan a little.

Hey we are still in the car with you two, Mel said.

Eddie let go of Loren's lips and said, when you two were enjoying, we did not interrupt so please let us also enjoy our moment.

Wow rock star, I never saw this part of you.

You can gamble your love life but as for me, I will take good care of it, Eddie replied.

Whoa mate, leave her alone.

When they got to Loren and Mel's apartment, Eddie helped Loren out and holds her hand while walking her into her apartment.

Do you guys want to come in? Loren asked and immediately, Eddie entered and pulled Loren into a passionate kiss, which made Loren's knees weaken.

Mel went towards them and gently pushed them towards Loren's room and said, we are still here and you can do that in your room.

Eddie was glad about that and he picked Loren up and took her into her room.

Hey buddy, see you in few, you can crush in the chair if you want, Mel please take care of him and not let him cause trouble, he always put me into trouble whenever he is drunk.

**What will happen in the bedroom, please read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9 Lunch with Loren

**Thanks for reviewing.**

Hey buddy, see you in a few minutes, you can crush in the chair if you want, Mel please take care of him and not let him cause trouble, he always put me into trouble whenever he is drunk.

Hey, don't forget to use protection because I don't think we are ready for a little Duran running around the house. Mel yelled after them. Oh my gracious God Mel, Loren said looking at Mel shyly.

Eddie kicked the door close with his feet and pined Loren on the wall, and kissed her passionately to show her how much he loves her. Loren felt a chilled sensation going through her span into her feet, which left her feet tingling and wiggly.

Eddie slowly pulled back and looked directly into Loren's eyes and he smiled to show her how much he had enjoyed the kiss. Did I tell you how beautiful you are today? Eddie asked.

Like twenty times, but are you trying to tell me today is the only day that I look beautiful?

No Lo, you always look beautiful but today you look outstandingly gorgeous. Loren started to blush and Eddie can see all the colors of the rainbow flashing on Loren's face, which he thinks it was adorable.

I have to take Ian home, so I will see you later, Eddie said. Ok, Loren said and she puts her head on Eddie chest and wrapped her hands around Eddie's waist. Eddie pulled her very close to himself and kissed the top of her head. Eddie really wants to spend the rest of the night with Loren alone but he was also thinking about what Loren would think about him going to fast in their relationship, one part of him wants to stay and the other part want him to go home, so he fought with the part of him who wants to stay.

Hey Lo, what about lunch this afternoon, I will pick you up at 11. That sounds good, Loren said. Ok let's go so I can take Ian home before he past out on me.

They went back to living room and they found Ian lying in the couch. Ian are you ready? Eddie asked. Ian just stood up and headed towards the door. I am more than ready, I really need to lie down and sleep, and I am exhausted.

Where is Mel? Loren asked, oh she went to her room the moment you two went to your room and she did not come out. Maybe she is sleeping.

Lo, I will see you later go have some sleep. Eddie said and gave Loren a quick kiss on the lips and he and Ian left. Loren went to Mel's room and found her in bed still dressed in her cloths. She pulled the covers and cover Mel up, turned off the light and went back to her room.

Loren wake up from the sun shining through the window into her face, she groan hmmmmmm and pulled the covers to cover her head. She lay down for a few minutes before picking up her phone to look at the time. OMG, Loren screamed, it is 10 o'clock she have only an hour to get ready. She sat back down on the bed, few seconds later, she got up and ran to the kitchen. She started putting things together, by 1045; she was able to make a good meal. She ran to the shower and took a quick shower. The moment she came out of the shower she heard the knock at the door.

MEL, can you get it? Loren yelled from her room. The person continued to knock at the door, which made Loren, thinks Mel could be still sleeping. She puts on her rope and rushed to the door and opened it.

Hey, am I too early? I don't think so because I am dying to see your face again, Eddie said while leaning to give Lo a kiss. No you are not, I am late, come in make yourself comfortable, I will back with you soon.

If you need a hand let me know. Eddie said and pulled Loren into another kiss. He felt Loren smiling and he pulled back, why are you smiling?

Because you can't get enough of me, you left about five hours ago. Five hours is like five years to me I miss you so much. You are right, let me go change and I will be all your for the day.

Really? Do you mean it, because I have a plan for the day. Hurry up our reservation is in 45 minutes. I don't think we need any reservations Loren said and she rushed into her room.

Eddie ran after her, what do you mean we don't need reservation? I already made it. Hey come back here Eddie said and he entered Loren's room.

I thought you want me to hurry up. Yes I do but I don't understand why we don't need the reservation. Just give me a few minutes to dress up and I will tell you. Why? Can't you get dress while I am here? Loren playfully pushed Eddie out of room, be nice to your little sister.

Eddie was shocked about what Loren just said; he went and sat in the couch quietly thinking about it. Did she just say he is her big brother as they used to be when they were kids? Did she remember anything?

Loren came out and Eddie did not even hear her coming towards him. Hey I am ready, what do you think about this dress? Loren said while turning around. Eddie came out of his thinking zone and forced a smile, you are always looking beautiful. You can put on a rage and you look outstanding, Eddie said and pulled Loren into a kiss.

Party over lovebirds, they heard Mel speaking and they pulled back. Something smells good Lo did you cook?

Yeah Loren said and turned towards Eddie. I thought it will be cheaper to eat lunch at home than to go to the restaurant. I hope you are not mad.

How can I be mad Lo, but remember money is not the problem I like when you think about others more than yourself. No girl has ever thought of cooking for me, you are the best. Eddie said and pulled Loren into another passionate kiss.

Hey stop swallowing each other up didn't you get satisfied through out the night? After spending the whole night alone let's go and eat I am starving. Where is Ian? I thought I left him in the living room last night.

Yes you did, but Ian and Eddie went home. Eddie came back about thirty minutes ago because we have a date but I decided to cook instead of going out.

So nothing happen between you two. MEL, when are you going to stop embarrassing me? The only thing that happened later night was kissing, are you satisfied? Loren said and left to the kitchen to set up the table. Eddie you are more than welcome to call Ian to come too. Lo said from the kitchen.

Ok, Eddie said and went to the balcony and made the call. Ten minutes later, Ian arrived and they all went to dining table and eat. Loren prepared chicken wild rice soup, garden salad and bread stick. They talk about random stuff and after they finished eating, Loren brought out angel fruitcake as their dessert. When they all finished eating, Mel and Ian volunteered to clean up.

I want to show you some places used to go when I was a kid, Eddie said. Let me get my purse and we can go, Loren said and went to room. When she came back, she went to the kitchen and thanked Ian and Mel. Thanks guys, Eddie and I are going out we will see you later. Eddie gave Ian a brotherly hug and told him he will see him at his penthouse later.

Hey mate, can I talk to you for a second? Sure, anything the matter? Eddie asked. No, something that is just bothering me. They went to the balcony and close the sliding door.

Mate, when are you going to let know who she really is? Anytime I see her my heartaches for you and her parents.

Ian I really want to tell her but I am also scared that she may think I am crazy and she may leave me. I really love this girl and I am not ready to let vanished again.

Man, I know what you mean but what about if she finds out later that you know something about her past and you did not tell her, do you think she would ever forgive you for lying and keeping a big secret like this from her? Think about man think about. We are like brothers now and I want you to go through what you went through 17 years ago.

I will do my best to let her remember something's herself and I will fill her in with the rest. Oh I forgot this, she told me to be nice to my little sister this morning maybe she is remembering something.

Ok please don't do anything that I wouldn't do Ian said. Look who is giving me advice, ladies man? By the way you too don't do anything that I wouldn't do, we leaving you and Mel behind. I saw the way you were looking at her during lunch.

Hey man I can't blame myself, she is beautiful and I think she is different from all the other girls I met. I want to take things slow with her and see where it will take us.

Just be careful with her she is like a sister to Loren and I don't want Loren to hate me because you mess up.

Thanks for support man I wont mess up. Go have some fun with your girl.

Eddie and Ian came back in and they saw Loren and Mel in the kitchen talking, Eddie stood behind Loren and wrapped his hands around her from behind and kissed her neck. Are you ready to go, beautiful?

I don't know, why do we have to go out, we can just lay in the couch and watch a movie or TV? Eddie can sense that there is something bothering Loren. Is everything ok Lo?

Yeah, why do you ask? Loren said. Because it seems like you don't want to go out in public with me.

That is not true, I went to the your parents party with you last night. Loren answered. And you made me cancelled the reservation for our lunch and now you did want to go out. Eddie said. Lo. Is it about what the paparazzi said last night?

Loren looked away and Eddie knew that what those people said hurt Loren and he became angry. Loren, don't listen to anything that those people will say. They just make people miserable to make their money. I care about you I really do.

Loren looked up at Eddie and she saw the angry, pain and worried in his eyes. You do really mean what you just said? Yes I do Loren, and I am not ready for anyone to destroy what I feel for you.

Loren stood on her tipytoes and kissed him, I do care about you too. Eddie kissed her back and he rested his forehead against hers. Now let me go show you some of my favorite childhood places.

Eddie took her to the playground where he first met Loren. They walked around the playground and when they got the bench that their parents used to sit, Eddie sat down and pulled Loren on his lap.

Why are we on a playground? And I have not forgot about why everyone looked at me like I was a ghost. Eddie took a deep breath and looked at Loren.

You remember I told it was a long story? So be prepared to listen. I told you I am all yours today so I have all the time in this world to listen to you.

It all started here, my parents took to tours when I was little so I don't have the privilege that other kids had. Cameras are everywhere we go. So my mum found this place and she brings me here anytime we came back from tours. One day I was playing with Ian when I saw a little beautiful girl fell from the swing. I ran to her and tried to help her, but she told me she was not allowed to talk to strangers, so I introduced myself and took her to her mum. That was when I got to know her name was Loren. We became friends and later asked her mum if she could become my little sister.

We became close and I knew there was something about that little Loren Tate girl that I cant resist. Her parents sometimes came to tours with us. They were supposed to come visit us on tour and my parents planed where we would be and I was so excited to see Loren again. Then the call came that Loren was lost.

My parents suspended their tour and came to help look for her, my parents even put a reward of one million dollars to anybody who have any information about her, but nothing happen. Seconds turns to minutes, minutes to hours, hours to days, days to weeks, weeks to months and months to years. But Nora and myself never give up hope that Loren would one day come back to us.

Trent and Nora eventually divorced because Nora blamed him for the disappearance of Loren. And then you came in and we all think you are the long lost Loren.

So do you also think I am the lost Loren? I don't know what to think Lo, what maters to me now is you are mine and nothing would change that. Please don't let anything change the way you feel about me, please promise me that.

Eddie, I care about you and nothing is going to change that, no mater want happen. Eddie pulled Loren close and kissed her with all his love and the tears started running down his checks. What is wrong? Loren asked with a worried face.

I don't want to lose you again. Why are you keep on saying that? That was when Eddie's phone started ringing, he took it from his pocket and saw that it was Chloe. Why is Chloe calling me? It has been six months since we broke up what did she want now?

Why don't you pick and find out, she has the answer to that. Loren said and got up from Eddie's lap and sat besides him.

What do you want Chloe? Eddie asked through the phone and Chloe could hear the angry from the tone of his voice. Eddie, I love you and I want you back please I need you, you have to listen to me Eddie, and he forced me.

Are you done because I have someone who is important to attend to and you are waiting my time? Eddie please I need you. Do you need my money and what I can do for you or you need me? Chloe, I am done with six months ago so please don't call me again. Eddie just hanged up the phone and looks apologize at Loren. I am sorry Lo,

Hey you don't need to apologize for that, you did not tell her to call.

Loren about what the paparazzi said, you are not a rebound girl and I am not in love with Chloe. I mean a lot to me than anything in life.

I mean more to than your music career? Loren asked. Yes, more than life itself. Loren's phone started ringing too and she did not recognize the number. I don't know this number she said and puts the phone in her back pocket. It started ringing again and this time Eddie told her to answer it. She talked to the person for a little and turned to Eddie while she covered the phone with her left hand.

It is your mum, she wants us to go shopping and have girl's time. I don't know what to say.

When are you going to be off this week? Eddie asked. Thursday, because I would be working from Friday through Sunday. Loren answered. Then tell her you would make on Thursday then. Do you think it is a good idea? I don't know what to talk about.

Just give her the answer you will love her. I think she likes you because she never asked Chloe out before.

Yes I am here can Thursday be ok? Fine then I will see you on Thursday.

Eddie got up and all of a sudden Loren started to have a headache. She holds her and sat down. What is it Lo, are you ok? Loren just squeezed her eyes really tight while still holding her head.

**Flashing back **

**What did Loren see?**


	10. Chapter 10 Ladies day out

Eddie got up so they can leave, and then all of a sudden Loren started to have a headache. She holds her and sat down. What is it Lo, are you ok? Loren just squeezed her eyes really tight while still holding her head.

**Flash back **

Mummy, can I go to the slide? Weeee

Higher mummy higher

Can she be my little sister?

Eddie interrupted her flashback. What is wrong Lo? Are you all right?

Eddie, my head hurt, it is unbearable I can't open my eye because the light make it hurt more.

What can I do to help? Eddie went closer and pulled her on his lap again. Do you want me to take you to the hospital?

No, just shut up you making it worse by talking. Eddie was kinder taking aback of what Loren said but kept quiet and pulled Loren even closer to himself. Minutes later, he carried her bridal style to the car and put her on the front passenger seat and Loren rested her head on the back of the seat still eyes close. Eddie went to the driver's side and drove of to Loren's apartment.

They got to Loren's apartment and Eddie helped her out of the car and to the apartment. He lied Loren down in the couch and Eddie went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. He then went to Loren's bathroom and got two tablet of Tylenol from the medicine cabinet. He came back lifted Loren's head and put it on his lap, he pulled Loren into a sitting position making Loren's back rest on his chest.

Here is some Tylenol for your headache. Loren took a sip of water, swallowed the pills and then lied back on Eddie's chest. Few minutes later, Eddie felt her breathing slowing down and he looked at her only to see that she was fast asleep.

Hey, you guys are home, Mel said in a loud voice. Shhhhhh, Eddie puts his finger on his mouth to indicate Mel to talk quietly so she won't wake Loren up. She had a headache so we came home Eddie said.

Eddie, is it true that Loren is your lost Loren you are looking for? Mel asked in a whispering voice and a worried face.

Who told you that? Oh Ian how can he be acting like a girl sometimes? Hey Mel, please don't tell Loren I will explain everything to you later.

So when are you planning to tell her? I don't think it is fair for her not knowing who she is? How could you keep a big secret from the person you claim you love?

Mel please let's talk about this later when she is not lying on me, she may hear us.

I don't care what you think; she deserves to know who she actually is and who her real parents are.

You don't understand Mel; I don't want to lose her again. I want her to remember everything herself.

She hasn't lost her memory she was taken when she was a little girl that is why she doesn't remember anybody and things has change in LA. If you don't tell her, how can she remember things that she doesn't know?

Just leave that to me I know what I am doing. She will remember something at least she has to remember me; I know she will and I will start from there.

What would happen if she never remembers anything? Are you still going to wait till she remembers something or you are going to keep it from her? I am given you a month, if you don't tell her I will and I promise you that.

Don't worry, I will tell her before the time frame you have given me, and Mel, please do me a favor and keep this secret from Loren till I tell her.

One month Eddie, one month and I will be glade to do that honor. With that Mel left to her room.

Loren wake up about an hour later. How long have I been out? Loren asked. About an hour, how are you feeling now? I think I am feeling fine.

Lo, what happened? You were scaring me. Loren adjusted herself from the position she was and looked up directly at Eddie's eye. Eddie, do you think I am the lost Loren Tate?

Why did you say that? Hey don't worry about that, if you are the Loren Tate, you would remember something about your parents or me right?

You are right but….. Loren said hesitant. What is it Loren? Did I say something wrong? I am sorry if I did so.

No Eddie, you did not say anything wrong, and I am sorry for yelling at you I did not mean to do that. I know you were trying to help but the pain was too much. It felt like someone was banging my head on a concrete floor.

Hey, there is no need to be sorry sometimes there will be something that we cannot control. I have been there before Eddie said. You had a severe headache like mine? Loren asked. No, mine was a hangover it felt like someone hated my head with an axe. Eddie brought her more closely and kissed her forehead. So what happen to you over there?

All of a sadden I started hearing kids screaming and I could see my mum playing with me but I couldn't see their faces not even my mom. My dad said I was born in LA but he moved back to Ojai when he got fired from his job and my mom left. He said LA was full of bad memories and bad people.

Do you know your mom's name? Now that you are old enough to look for her, maybe we can use the Internet or my secret PI to look for her for you.

No, my dad never mention her name I remember he became angry when I asked him the full name of my mom because the school needs both the names of each student for the scholarship application because I couldn't provide the names for both my parents, I did not get it.

Why did he do that to you? Even if your mom were dead, at least she would leave some family members behind. So you are telling me that your mom don't have anybody, who gave her out for to marry him? No man is an island; we all have families and friends. What about your birth certificate? It contains both your parents' names.

It has never occurred to me to ask him for that. Nothing make sense, I am getting confused with my life. Do you think my dad is hiding who my mom is and where would be from me? Loren started crying. Eddie sits up straight and brought Loren on his lap.

He lifted Loren's chin up with his two fingers and kissed the tears away. He caresses her checks with his thumb, kissed her passionately on the lips and Loren puts her arm around his neck and deepened which turned into a make out section. They pulled back when they heard someone clearing her throat.

How can you two breathe while swallowing each other's thong, Eddie please doesn't suffocate her, Mel said with a smile.

Loren puts her head back on Eddie's chest and Eddie wrapped his arm around her. Don't tell me you are jealous because Ian is not here to do the same thing to you. Eddie said.

Ian and I are friends so he can't do that to me.

Keep telling yourself that, but what we saw later Saturday wasn't just friend's thing. Loren told Mel.

Loren was cleaning her room when she got a call from Katy. Loren this is Katy I hope I did not wake you up, I am just calling to remind you of our day out today. What time do you want me to pick you up?

Hi Katy, no you did not wake me up; I have been up since 7. I am just cleaning my room. Can 11 be ok?

Yeah can you text me your address? Oh Nora is going with us so you can also bring your friend along.

Mel is at work she will be home at 5 this evening so that means I am suck with you two.

That means I have you all by myself right? We will have lunch at rumor so don't bother to eat lunch.

Ok I will be ready by then, bye and I will send the address as soon as we hung up. Loren quickly text her address to Katy and rush to the shower, when she came out of the shower, she was four missed calls from Eddie and a text message. She opens the message and read it.

"**Hey babe, I haven't hear from you today I know you are going out with my mom, but I want to hear your sweet beautiful voice. Another thing I going to the studio to record my last song then will have to meet with Jake afterwards, but call me I miss you. Hope you are doing ok, I miss you babe please let me hear from you**".

Babe, he called me babe oh yeah he called me babe. Loren put her cell phone on her chest smile and jumped on her bed, am I dreaming? He called me babe, she lied down on her bed and stare at the ceiling and start daydreaming about her and Eddie being together. Oh my God I forgot to call him back.

Loren called him back, but it went straight into his voice mail so she left him a message too. "**Eddie sorry, I was in the shower when you called your mom will be picking me up in an hour. We are going to rumor for lunch before we head to the mall, I hope you are doing good too. Call me when you have time I miss you too**".

Katy and Nora came and picked up Loren, they had lunch and headed to the mall. The ladies connected with Loren unsteadily and they made sure not to bring any conversation about Loren's parents. Katy bought lot of cute dresses for Loren and few things for Eddie. After about four hours of shopping and having a bliss time, Katy ask Loren if it is ok to drop by Eddie's place to give him the cloths she bought for him.

That is ok I haven't seen him today and I think he will like the surprise because I haven't been at his place before.

Whaaaat? I thought you two are together Nora said. Yes we are but he always comes to my place so I did not get the opportunity to visit him yet.

That means you do everything in your place. Katy said laughing. Nora playfully pushed Katy by the arm, Katy what are you saying?

Then it hate Loren what Katy was implying. Oh no Katy, we have not got to that point yet, I think your son tell you everything he could have told you if anything has happen between us. Loren said a bit shy.

Hey don't be shy we are all grown up here and I want to be the first to know if he is good or not, Katy said.

Katy please leave the poor girl alone thank God we are here, Loren don't mind her that how she is she don't mean any harm, she is fun to be with.

David we will be back soon Katy told her driver. They all got out of the car and went inside. Hey Jeffery, is my son home? Hello Mrs. Duran yes he just came. Mrs. Tate it has been a long time, how are you? Jeffery greeted Nora. I am good, thanks for asking.

Jeffery this is Loren, Eddie's girlfriend, Katy said and pointed to the direction of Loren. Jeffery extended his hand and Loren shake it. I have heard a lot about you, please take good care of his heart for me, he care about you.

Thank you that is nice of you and I also have heard a lot about you too, please continue to be good to him. Loren said with a smile on a face. And Jeffery nodded and opens the elevator for them.

They got to the top and Loren notice that there is only one door. Is he the only one on this level? She asked. Yes he is wait until you enter Katy said and she knock at the door. Few seconds later they heard footsteps coming to the door and the door flip open. Eddie did not see Loren, hi mom, hi Nora, why do I own this surprise?

Can't I come visit my favorite son? Mom, you have only one son, oh please do come in. Eddie step aside and Katy and Nora entered then he saw Loren. Eddie immediately lifted Loren up and spins her around; I've missed you so much. Oh my God, mom, you brought Loren along and you did not tell me? Thank you ladies you can now go home, Eddie said and pointed towards the door while smiling.

Katy and Nora knew he was joking so they also tried to pull a fast one on him. Then we will take her with us Nora said playfully and pull Loren towards her. Yes we brought so we are taking her with us Katy added.

Please I am just joking don't take her away from me. Katy and Nora gave a high five to each other and started laughing. Eddie, now we know your weakness so don't try to offend us otherwise, we will kidnap her if you ever disobey us Nora said.

I will do everything you want, please leave her out of this, Eddie said and pulled Loren into a kiss.

You are talking about me like I am not here; you guys know I can hear you right? They all laughed

Anyway, we brought your bride to you so we are leaving. Loren, thanks for spending time with us, I hope we can do that again. We had fun and let's do that some other time.

Thank you too for everything, I had fun too. I will love to do that again, nice meeting you again Nora.

Same here, Nora said and gave Loren a hug and don't forget to come over to my house sometimes to visit.

I will try and make a time for that, she went and gave Katy a hug too. Please take care of my son for me, Katy whispered into Loren's ear. I won't disappoint you, I care about him the same way he cares about me.

Eddie, you know where to find me when you are looking for me Katy said, I have to go before your dad send the searching clue to come search for me, Katy said while giving Eddie a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Bye Eddie, Nora also gave him a hug.

Eddie took them to the door and closed it behind them. Hey babe, how was your day with the ladies? Eddie asked.

It was wonderful by the way you have a beautiful place. I love the piano here; can you play something for me? Only when I finish doing this. Eddies pulled her into a hungry kiss and lifted Loren up into the couch. His hands started moving around her body till it's landed on her breast, Loren felt the chills in her span started moaning. She puts her hand under Eddie's shirt and started moving up and down on his bare skin. The make out section turned into a heavy one and cloths started coming off.

Eddie did not want Loren to do something that she will regret later so he pulled back and look straight into her eyes, and asked, Loren, I don't want to push you into doing something that you will regret later so; it is ok if you are not ready to take the next step. I will not be mad, I will understand if you are not ready.

Eddie I am ready only if you are Loren said, but Eddie can see through her eyes that she wants to do it only to please him. Babe, you don't have to do anything just to please me ok, I love you and I can wait till whenever you are ready.

I love you too Eddie, I don't think I am ready please don't be mad. I am just too scared that I am going to lose you if I don't do it.

Look at me babe, I am not going anywhere and you are not going to lose me. I promise you that I will wait till when you are ready, Eddie said and kissed her. Here, put on your cloths and let me play something for you. Both Eddie and Loren put back their cloths on and Eddie took Loren's hands and led her to the piano.

Ok I haven't played this to anyone yet, not even my manager. It is about a girl I met seven months ago. Eddie started messing up with the piano and then started playing the song.


	11. Chapter 11First date

Look at me babe, I am not going anywhere and you are not going to lose me. I promise you that I will wait till when you are ready, Eddie said and kissed her. Here, put on your cloths and let me play something for you. Both Eddie and Loren put back their cloths on and Eddie took Loren's hands and led her to the piano.

Ok I haven't played this to anyone yet, not even my manager. It is about a girl I met seven months ago. Eddie started messing up with the piano and then started playing the song.

**Nothing gonna change my Love for you ****by Gerry Goffin and Michael Masser**

If I had to live my life without you near my me  
The days would all be empty  
The nights would seem so long  
With you I see forever, oh, so clearly  
I might have been in love before  
But it never felt this strong

Our dreams are young and we both know  
They'll take us where we want to go  
Hold me now, touch me now  
I don't want to live without you

Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You oughta know by now how much I love you  
One thing you can be sure of  
I'll never ask for more than your love

Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You oughta know by now how much I love you  
The world may change my whole life through  
But nothing's gonna change my love for you

If the road ahead is not so easy  
Our love will lead the way for us  
Like a guiding star  
I'll be there for you if you should need me  
You don't have to change a thing  
I love you just the way you are

So come with me and share the view  
I'll help you see forever too  
Hold me now, touch me now  
I don't want to live without you

Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You oughta know by now how much I love you  
One thing you can be sure of  
I'll never ask for more than your love

Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You oughta know by now how much I love you  
The world may change my whole life through  
But nothing's gonna change my love for

Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You oughta know by now how much I love you  
One thing you can be sure of  
I'll never ask for more than your love

Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You oughta know by now how much I love you  
The world may change my whole life through  
But nothing's gonna change my love for

Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You oughta know by now how much I love you  
One thing you can be sure of  
I'll never ask for more than your love

Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You oughta know by now how much I love you  
The world may change my whole life through  
But nothing's gonna change my love for  
Nothing's gonna change my love for you

When Eddie finished singing, he turns and looks at Loren who has tears in her eyes. Hey babe, are you ok? Eddie said and pulls her unto his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

Loren nodded and said, yeah I am ok this is tears are tears of happiness, I am not sad I am so happy. Do you mean it?

Do I mean what? Eddie pulls back a little so he can look direct into Loren's eyes. The words in the song, do you mean them? Loren asked. I mean every little or big word in the song. Loren, you are all I want and nothing else. He then wipes the tears from Loren's cheek and started kissing her neck, which made Loren giggles. I am happy that you are now giggling Eddie said.

Eddie I wasn't sad the song touched me. Hey, how was the meeting with Jake went?

The label called him to have a meeting with him when I got so he left and I came back home, but he called me before you guys came that, I should meet with him at eight A. M tomorrow to discuss what the label told him. Eddie said while holding Loren's hand and he pulled her so she was standing in front of him and led her into the couch. He lay down and pulled Loren on top of him.

Loren started playing with his necklace, which have the key pendent. Eddie, why do you wear this necklace all the time? Loren asked. It is something Loren and I promise each other with.

So Loren also has the same thing? No, she has a different one. Eddie pulls Loren up so he can sit up straight. Loren, I want to tell you something please don't be mad at me.

How can I be mad at you, you know you can tell me anything right? That was when Loren's phone started ringing. Just ignore it, Eddie said. No Eddie, it can be important. Loren picked up her phone and saw that it was Mel calling. It is Mel I have to pick up, Eddie motion her to pick and he left to the kitchen.

Lo, where are you, it eleven-thirty and you are not at home. Did you forget that you have to work tomorrow? Oh My God Mel, I have not look at the watch, I am on my way.

Where are you any way? Mel asked. I am at Eddie's, I did not bring my car so I have to ask him to bring me home and I have a lot to tell you, Loren told Mel. Then harry up I am waiting and I want all the details no exception. Mel said with an evil laugh.

Eddie came back with two bottles of water in his hands and handed one to Loren. Eddie, I think I have to go now but I did not bring my car your mom picked me up.

Oh I don't want you to leave, why don't you spend the night here and I will drop you tomorrow morning.

I wish, I really want to spend the night here but I have to work tomorrow morning and I haven't iron my scrubs yet.

We can go pick up your cloths and you can go to work from here. Eddie said and pulled Loren into a passionate kiss, he forgot that he was hold still holding the bottled water which was not close tight and he accidentally poured the cold water on Loren's back.

Loren screamed from the cold water running on her back. Oh my God Eddie. WHAT? Eddie screamed back. You get me wet Loren said jumped out of Eddie's arm and started shaking the back of her dress.

I am sorry I did not know the bottle is not close, come here let me help you. Eddie helped her take her top off and he couldn't believe his eyes. He swallowed hard as he sees beautiful firm breast of Loren. He wanted to touch it but the voice of Loren calling him brought him back to his present state as he saw Loren looking down at groin and laughing.

He also looked down and saw that he has erection; he became embarrassed but did not want Lo to know so he playfully attacked Loren.

See what you have cause, now you are not going home and leave me here in this stage. Loren couldn't stop laughing because Eddie has put her in the couch and he's tickling her. Say sorry and I will stop

No I won't, I did not do anything Loren said. Eddie tickled her more. Loren laughed so hard that she couldn't breath and the tears were running down her face into her ears. Ok I am sorry.

You are sorry for what? Eddie asked her, I am sorry for laughing at you Loren answered. No you did not only laugh at me, you made me do something.

Please Eddie stop I can't breath, ok I am sorry for letting you embarrassed yourself in front of me.

Eddie stopped tickling her and looked at her, so you think I embarrassed myself?

No I am just messing up with you. You know I love you and everything about you is cute. Eddie started blushing and Loren said did I see someone blushing? See you look more handsome when you blush.

And you look more beautiful when you make me embarrass myself. Do you still want to leave?

Yeah, I have to be at work at seven A. M tomorrow morning, duty calls, Loren said and took her top from the back of the couch and put it on.

Wait let me put on a shirt and I will take you home. Eddie went upstairs and came back few minutes later with a gray V-neck top. Are you ready? He asked. Yes Loren said, she got up from the couch and picked up her shopping bags. Oh I forget, this is for you, your mom bought these for you. Loren handed Eddie one of the bags, Eddie just peep through it and then put it in the couch and help Loren carry hers. He opened the door for her and closes it behind them and locked it.

They locked their fingers together the moment they got out of the room and into the elevator. Am I going to see you tomorrow after work?

Yeah you are coming over right? Loren asks while looking at him to see his reaction. Yes I can come over if you want me to, but I was thinking if we could take one weekend and go somewhere just the two of us.

Eddie took Loren to her apartment and met Ian there. Hey man, I did not know you are here Eddie said. Me neither, Mel you did not tell me Ian was here.

Mel pulled Loren to the side, I want to here all the details, did you do it? I can imagine everything in my head I can see how he was calling your name Loren please Loren, God Lo you are killing me here.

MEL, we did not do anything I am really tired I need to go get ready for bed because I am working tomorrow.

Ok I will let you but you are going to tell me in the morning. They went back to join their man.

Eddied pulled Loren into a kiss and when he pulled back, I will see you tomorrow.

The next day Loren and Mel are having breakfast and Mel wants to know everything that went on last night between Loren and Eddie.

Lo, are you going to tell me what you two did last night or you want me to force it out of you?

Loren down cast her eyes like something was wrong and traced her finger around the top of the teacup.

Lo, what did he do to you? Did he force you in having sex?

No Mel, Eddie will never do anything I don't agree with he was sweet. Her face lighting up, he told me he loves me.

Oh my God, oh my God Lo, you guys have been going out for only two weeks and he told you he loves you? That is great we need to celebrate it after work.

I can't Mel, he wants me to go over to his place or did he say he would here?

Are you asking me or telling me? Ok we can celebrate it another time, go have time with your lover rock star boy.

Eddie got to Jake's office. Eduardo my man, how are you doing? Jake said and gave him a brotherly hug. As you can see, I am doing great better than ever.

Yeah and you are even punctual. What is it with the smile, any good news? Jake asked

The good news is I am doing fine, you made me come here yesterday and you left for a meeting, what did the label want at this time?

Jake pulled out his ipad and started typing in something and then looked up at Eddie with a smile on his face. The label wants you to go for a tour, an international tour.

Eddie sat back in his chair, for how long? Six to nine months Jake replied.

What? I can't do that to Loren, we just started dating and you want me to leave her for that long?

If she loves you as you claim she will wait for you, as they say love can make you do things you don't to.

Jake, what are hiding? If I can sense correctly, you sound like you don't like Loren.

Not that I don't like, I don't truth her. For all we know she can be another Chloe.

Jake, Loren is different! How do you know? You said the same thing about Chloe and see where it led you too.

Jake I hired you to manage my career not my relationship. I can take care of my own relationship so take care of my career. Eddie and got up from the chair and stood behind it. If you are done here, I am leave call me if you need me.

Eddie we are not done here, the tour starts next month. You are kidding me right? Why such short notice? Eddie asked angry.

They always give you one month to prepare for the tour. Kelly entered the office. Hey stranger, I haven't seen you for a week now, where have you been hope Loren is not going to take you away from us. Any way, how is she doing? Have you two been talking about her career in music?

Kelly, why all these questions? Ok she is doing good, she is not taking me away from you guys and I don't think she is interested in being a rock star.

Are you leaving now? Kelly asked Eddie and she looked at Jake who has been quite since Kelly entered the room. What is going on here, are you two fighting?

No we were talking about the tour and Eddie thought it was a short notice because he doesn't wants to leave Lola here.

Who is Lola? Kelly asked confuse, Eddie are you cheating on Loren?

No, I will never cheat on her. I don't even know whom he is talking about. Both Eddie and Kelly looked at Jake puzzle.

I am talking about your girlfriend; Jake said it like the word girlfriend was a poisonous thing.

Jake, you don't like Loren? Kelly asked

Hey I am just looking out for you man.

I don't see anything wrong about Loren, what is it about her that you don't like? Kelly asked Jake

Jake getting up from his chair, let's just forgets about this and talks about the tour.

Eddie, tell Loren I would at he tour and will need a girl company so she should go with us.

I don't think she would be able to go with us because she had to work

What? Can't she take a vacation and come with us?

I will need to talk to her about it after our date this evening.

You are going on a date? Yay! First, second or third date? Kelly asked happily.

Our first and I want everything to be perfect.

Where are you taking her? Kelly asked

That is my secret, bye guys. Jake calls me when you need me but not after seven. With that Eddie left the office.

Loren came home from work and saw Eddie's car parked in front of their apartment. What is he doing here this early? She parked her car and walked to Eddie's car. Eddie opened the door and came out of the car.

Hey babe, Eddie greeted her with a kiss.

Hi, what are you doing here? I thought I am coming to your place.

Change of plans, I came here because I missed you so much.

Common on, tell me the reason you are here. I know you missed me and I missed you too, but I know you are hiding something from me.

You know me more than I know myself

Loren laughed and pulled Eddie behind her. Let's go inside before paparazzi start taking pictures of us.

Who cares, we are couples now and I love to show the world my beautiful lovely girlfriend Loren Tate.

I know but please let's go inside I am tired I need to take shower and relax a little bit.

They got inside and Eddie said, we are going out for diner reservation at seven and I am not taking no or any excuse from you.

Loren turns and looks at Eddie, where are you taking me?

You will know when we get there.

Ok how much time do I have to get dress? Loren asked. About two hours

Loren went to her room and text Mel: I need your help Eddie is taking me out for diner, please come home ASAP because we have only two hours to get ready.

OMG, I will there in five minute. Mel came and helped Loren with her make up, hair and picked up one of the dresses Katy bought for Loren. A black short dress which reaches the middle of her thigh. The upper part was designed with lace. She matched gold purse and gold and black six inches high hill shoe. When Loren came out, Eddie couldn't believe what he saw. His mouth was open and he forgot that there was something calls breathing.

Mel went closer to him touched his chin and close his mouth. Rock star; close your mouth before you swallow a bug.

Oh my God Lo, you look outstanding, now I don't want to go anywhere, I just want to stay here with and curdle the whole night.

No no no no no no, you are not going to let all my hard work go waste, common on, get the hell out of here and bring her before twelve. Mel said kissed Loren on the cheek. And for you Eddie, don't swallow her up. She started laughing and pushed them out of the apartment.

Where is Eddie taking Loren? Please read and review.


End file.
